A Twist of Time
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: AU. "I think..." he swallowed, his hand running through his messy, black hair. "I think that we have accidentally traveled to the past. You know, to the year 1997." She gaped.
1. Prologue

**_Note: _**_Hiya, people! :) It's been a while since I have written a Harry Potter story. And as I was washing the dishes yesterday, this little story line popped into my head. I liked it and decided to write it. Hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Prologue**_

-.-

"This is so unfair!"

"Stop complaining! It's your fault you kept your homework to the last minute. Be grateful that it was just _this_ and not detention!"

"But it's Hogsmeade!"

"Shut up and complete your Potions essay, James!"

The sixteen-years-old, raven-haired wizard glared at his sister, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing. Before long, he sighed, turned back to his parchment, took hold of his quill and began writing again, consulting his thick, heavy Potions book every now and then.

His sister rolled her emerald green eyes, shaking her head as she turned back to the novel she was reading, her wavy, bushy brown hair cascaded down at the sides of her face to shield it from view.

The fire crackled at the fireplace, sending its warmth around the Gryffindor Common Room. The two siblings were the only two sitting in the vast room; others—Third Year and above—were at Hogsmeade for the weekend. First and Second Years were scattered around the huge, majestic castle which was well-known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

James looked out of the window longingly, seeing the soft, golden rays of the sun gliding smoothly through the green, fresh-looking grass. The small opening of the window at his side alerted him that even though the sun was warm, the breeze was cool.

_It is the perfect Quidditch condition,_ he thought, dreamily. _Too bad I can't even have my broom..._

He allowed his mind to wander and he sighed. He was supposed to be with Hugo and Teddy. They would have been to Zonko's Joke Shop and purchased something for their next prank. Or maybe the Shrieking Shack! He sighed, longingly.

The sudden quietness of the scratching quill made his sister look up. She rolled her eyes again, closed the book she was reading, and stood up. James cried out in pain as it shot through his ear.

"What was that for?" he asked, angrily, massaging his flicked ear.

"You were daydreaming." She answered simply.

"You're so annoying, Lil. Why didn't you go with the rest? Dad signed your form, did he not?"

The thirteen-years-old shrugged. "He did. But I stayed to make sure you do your homework. Mum wouldn't be happy if you got another detention." At his groan, she raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true! Anyway, you should be grateful I'm not Rose, eh?"

James blanched. His older sister was scary when it came to homework. Yes, Lily was a better choice for him. Besides, she was right. He had already had three detentions this year. Another one would surely put his mother off and he didn't want to get her famous Jelly-Legs Jinx any time soon. He loved his legs all straight and strong, thank you very much.

Abruptly, another thought hit him.

Lily was in her Third Year and third years went to Hogsmeade with their form signed. She did not submit the form with the others and she wouldn't be able to submit it any time soon. She had heard a lot of stories about Hogsmeade from Hugo, Teddy, Rose and him. She was very excited when she saw the form and flew straight to their mother and father for permission. She wanted to see the village more than anything this year.

And yet...

James swallowed the lump in his throat and without a word, took his quill again and started writing without any more complaints or daydreaming. Lily smiled softly at her brother, and sat down on a chair beside him, reviewing his work over his shoulder, even though it was all advanced for her age since they were three years apart. It was times like these that James saw his mother in Lily and it made him smile internally.

Finally, after long last, he was done. Once he had finished his Herbology essay, Lily snatched it from him and began reading to check for mistakes or better word use. James leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head and his legs under the table. He cracked his fingers and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before glancing at Lily.

She scratched one final word and nodded, approvingly. "Good enough."

He grinned. "Thanks."

She placed the parchment back at the table and watched him as he cleaned up after himself and placed his parchment and books back in order. He disappeared into his boy's dormitory to place his books and Lily leaned back and looked out of the window.

It really was beautiful outside, she reflected, smiling softly. It would be nice to get out and curl under the huge tree at the side with a good book. She glanced at her novel, considering, when James came down the stairs, tucking his wand in his robes.

"Let's go explore the castle," he suggested, grinning widely. "We could use some time off, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, thoughtful. "Hmm. All right. I haven't had much time exploring for the past two years, anyway. It should be fun." She stood up, her robes swaying. "Just let me get my wand."

When her wand was safely tucked in her robes, the two siblings went off, James leading the way. He showed her the many shortcuts and secret passages that he had discovered with Hugo and Teddy and felt happy as her eyes twinkled with delight. She teased him that she knew now how he never was late to any of his classes even though _she_ was when she had to wake him up. They laughed all afternoon, walking down the vast halls. Peeves did come in their way once, but he wasn't much trouble since he was too busy stuffing bubble gum into one of the door's locks.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed as they came upon a deserted corridor. "I've never seen Hogwarts this freely before. It's great!"

"I know." James grinned. "It's still got its secrets, though. I want to find them all out."

"That would be cool." She reflected, thoughtfully. She looked to the right and paused, tilting her head. "What's that?"

James halted and stared just as his sister. He had never seen anything like that in any of the corridors before. At the right wall, a huge, oval-shaped mirror was pinned. Its frame was thick and gold, craved majestically so that two curves lines were inter-crossed at the very top of the smooth mirror. But it wasn't the mirror that was astonishing. It was what was reflected in it.

Although both James and Lily were standing before it, their reflections were not shown. Instead, it showed students of Hogwarts—they had to be since they were all carrying books and wearing robes—walking up and down the very same corridor the siblings were standing in. Some were laughing and others seemed to be grumbling to their friends unhappily. No sound came out, but the picture was clear and the siblings gaped.

Lily turned around, giving the mirror her back, and looked up and down the corridor. It was completely deserted. Torches were the only thing that flicked every once in a while with fire, but other than that, she and James were the only two standing there.

"Fascinating." James whispered, stepping closer to the mirror. "I wonder what it is."

Lily whirled around. "Don't touch—"

But it was already too late. James reached out and touched the smooth, silvery surface of the mirror. It rippled around his fingertips before, slowly, it sucked his hand inside the surface.

James gave a cry of shock.

"Idiot!" Lily hissed, grabbing into his robes, and pulling. "Get your hand out."

"I'm trying!" he cried, tugging his hand back.

But it was fruitless. The invisible force that was pulling his hand in tightened its hold on it and before he knew what was going on, his whole arm was inside the mirror's surface.

"James!"

"I. Can't. Get. It. Out."

His shoulder hit the surface and it began to blend into the mirror, too.

"Lily, let go."

"No." She said stubbornly, her green eyes flashing. She tugged as hard as her petite frame allowed her, but the mirror's force was stronger. Lily gave one hard tug, and James felt a pull at his navel, and before any of them knew, they were both being sucked inside the mirror, its surface shining brightly and rippling wildly before the shine died out and the surface was as smooth and silvery as before.

The corridor was deserted again.

-.-

**_Note: _**_I'll try to update as soon as possible, but for a beginning,__ what do you think? Please let me know, your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Note: _**_Hey, people! :) Thanks a ton to all who reviewed and favored this story! I admit, I was kind of scared when I opened my e-mail just now and saw all the hits and reviews! I didn't expect it! You guys made up my day! :D So, anyway, here's two chapters. I am working on chapter 3, but it's proving to be difficult to write. :S But your reviews will keep the ideas coming and will encouarge me greatly! ;)_

_Thanks again. And I hope you like these two chapters!_

_P.S.: In this story, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus are all alive, along with Fred. I just couldn't bear it when each of them died in the series, so I decided to make them live again. :D Oh, and this story is free of Voldie. He does not exist! :) Anyway, on with the story..._

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 1**_

-.-

"Lil. Hey, wake up."

Lily groaned lightly, turning away from the hand shaking her shoulder. "Five more minutes, Mum. Please..."

"Oi! I'm not Mum!" said a familiar, deep voice. But Lily was too comfortable to actually listen. She shifted slightly, murmuring about a new novel she wanted to buy. "You left me no choice, Lily."

There was a slight rustle of clothes, and then, "_Aguamenti_."

Lily gasped and shot up right as the cold water splashed into her face. She blinked, and looked up at her brother to find him placing his wand back inside his robes. "James?" she asked, tentatively.

"About time, Sleeping Beauty." James rolled his eyes, standing up.

Lily stood up too, looking around. They were in the same corridor as before. "What happened?" she asked, looking around her. The brick wall did not hold a mirror. She blinked. "Was it all a dream?"

"Yeah. I guess." James answered, shrugging. The corridor was dark and the window indicated that it was already night-time. "It's late. The others should be back from Hogsmeade now. Let's go."

Lily nodded and the siblings made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower. They were careful not to be caught by Filch, though. They did not need him following them down the halls of the castle. Even though he was a very old man with his hair thinning and greying, he was surprisingly fast on his thin, buckling legs.

Besides, Rose might be already on duty—she was Head Girl—and she would take points if she saw them wandering around the castle although they were her siblings.

The midnight carpet was decorated with hundreds of crystal stars, twinkling. The cool breeze graced the halls plentifully, making the two shiver as they hurried down the corridors.

They rounded a corner and Lily froze, grabbing into James' robes. "Someone's coming."

James quickly whirled around and led them through another hall, dragging Lily with him by the wrist. The footsteps at the other end of the hall grew louder and Lily's breathing grew heavier.

James gritted his teeth. He had no idea who it was—it was either a professor, Filch, or Rose. And he did not want to meet any of them. But he knew that the further he wandered into this corridor, the further he'll get from the Tower and he couldn't afford that.

It was becoming increasingly dark in the hallway. Lily took out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

"Don't." Her brother halted, rounding on her. "Whoever it is will know where we are by the light."

"But it's—"

"Who is there?"

Both of them froze. The voice startled them for it wasn't for Filch, Rose, or any of their professors. No, it was a guy's voice, and it sounded familiar, somehow. Hugo? Teddy? Scorpius?

_Oh God,_ James thought, gritting his teeth. _Please don't let it be Scorpius!_

Slowly, the two of them turned around. Lily's wand went slack in her hand. James' eyes widened in shock.

A young seventeen-years-old guy stood in front of them, a wand extended before him with its tip lit up. His messy black hair sat on his head, his handsome face looked at them, perplexed, and his green eyes were confused behind the rims of the rounded glasses. A badge, pinned at his robes, glittered in faint wand light, allowing them to read the words: _Head Boy_.

"Er..." James muttered, glancing at Lily. She was gaping, her wand, which was still lit, was threatening to fall from her hand.

The guy looked between the two. "I'm sorry to have to break it up, mate, but you'll have to get back to your dorms. Both of you."

Lily's jaw slacked. "_What_?"

James was confused. "Break what up?"

The guy raised his wand high, allowing the light to illuminate both of their faces. He seemed to pause for a second, before he asked, his voice confused. "What's your house?"

"Gryffindor." They both answered.

The guy frowned. "That's weird. I've never seen you guys before. Which year are you?"

"I'm in Sixth." James answered.

"I'm in Third." Lily whispered, placing her wand inside her robes.

"I see." The guy nodded. "Well, as I said, you better get back to the Tower or I'll be forced to take points, you know."

"Yes. You're completely right." James nodded, taking Lily's wrist in his hand. "Thank you." he began tugging his sister towards the direction of the Tower when he stopped and turned around, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. But I think I forgot the password...?"

Lily looked at him, incredulously.

The guy blinked, lowering his wand. James shrugged. "I'm a forgetful person." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Quid agis." The guy answered, tilting his head.

Lily's jaw dropped.

"Ah. Yes. Of course." James nodded. "Well, then, goodnight."

And without another word, James turned around and fled the hallway with Lily hot on his heels, still kind of numb from shock. They ran up the staircase quickly, stopping a couple of times as the stairs decided to change their position, before finally; they were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

She was sleeping, her head tucked into her bosom and her hands clasped on her belly. James cleared his throat loudly, and she snorted, opening a single eye.

"_Quid agis_." He said.

She muttered something under her breath about _troublesome kids_ before swinging open and allowing the two inside. They climbed into the portrait, coming face to face to the vast Gryffindor Common Room. Thankfully, it was empty.

Lily looked at James. "Was that...?"

"Wait. Just wait a minute, Lil. I'm trying to think." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, pacing the room. "And yes; that was who you think."

"Oh God." Lily whispered, sitting down on a couch in front of the fireplace. "But how...? James, how did we...?"

"I think..." he swallowed, his hand running through his messy, black hair. "I think that we have accidentally traveled to the past. You know, to the year 1997."

She gaped.

A moment of silence stretched between the two siblings as Lily stared at her big brother and James stared at the fire, solemnly.

"Wait! Wait! Why 1997? What makes you think—?"

"Think about it, Lil. He's a teenager and apparently, the Head Boy. And from where we came from, it's the year 2016. They should be around seventeen to eighteen now."

Lily sat back, calculating. "You're right. But..."

"I don't know, Lil. I really don't." He answered, looking at her.

"What should we do, then? What can we do?"

"I don't know what we should do. But I know what we can do. We'll speak to Dumbledore tomorrow, the first thing in the morning." He decided.

"But..." Lily hesitated, looking at her brother, uncertainly before asking. "What if he does not believe us?"

"Why wouldn't he believe us?" he asked, looking at her, confused. "I'm sure he knows who exactly are his students, right?"

She nodded, still uncertain and looked at the fire. James sighed, and sat down beside her, threading his hand through his hair. He looked at his sister sideways, seeing worry lines starting to appear under her eyes.

"Lil, calm down. I'm sure there is a way to get out of this mess."

"How? You saw the wall, didn't you? There was no mirror pinned on it. And we are stuck in a time interval we know nothing about with slim chances of going back to our own. Our..." she paused, sighing. "Our parents are here, James. They are students! How are we supposed to just act when they are around?"

"I don't know." he winced, thinking about his mother. He was sure she'll find them suspicious at first sight. She had always been sharp.

"I am scared."

At her whisper, he looked at her. He was scared, too, but he had to stay strong and optimistic about this situation. It would not help if he saw the angles darkly. He reached out to run a hand through her hair, soothingly.

Lily looked up at him.

He smiled. "Trust me."

She blinked, but nodded nevertheless. And they both stared at the fire for a long time, until sleep found them, and they passed out on the couch.

-.-

Early the next morning, making sure to slip out of the common room without being noticed, the two siblings sneaked out and made their way towards Professor Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office stood proudly in front of them.

Unconsciously, Lily swallowed.

"Sugar quills." James said, looking at the stone expectantly. It did not move.

He cursed. "Right. I forgot that we aren't in our time interval."

"Professor Dumbledore's password in our time is _sugar quills_?" Lily asked, astonished.

Her brother shrugged. "Yeah. As brilliant as he is, the man is a bit crazy, if you ask me."

"Wow."

"Um. Okay. Let me think. What could it be? Chocolate Frogs?" he tried. The statue did not move.

Lily giggled behind him. He glared at her. "Chocolate fudge!" he said, starting to get angry. And as if to mock him, the statue stood its place, not moving an inch.

He groaned. "Come on! It must be something related to sweets! It always is!"

Lily giggled even more.

"Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger? What are—?"

Professor McGonagall's voice died away as James and Lily looked around, surprised. McGonagall paused in her steps, staring wide-eyed at the two teenagers standing before her. She blinked.

_She hasn't changed a bit,_ James reflected, warily. _Maybe she looks a bit younger, but nothing else. _McGonagall was never his favourite teacher because he wasn't good at Transfiguration. But she was Rose's role model and he sensed that Lily was quickly following their eldest footsteps.

"Er—professor?" she was saying, weakly, glancing from James to Minerva with fleeting looks.

Minerva blinked again. "What the—?"

James cleared his throat. "Mm—professor, we would like to see Professor Dumbledore. It's really important that we speak to him, please."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed behind her spectacles, looking at the two up and down. Lily shifted under her scrutinizing and even James was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her shrewd eyes were intent and seemed to see right through them.

"Please?" Lily whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

Minerva strode forward and stood beside them. "Treacle tart."

James turned to Lily. "Told you it had to do with sweets."

The stone gave a soft groan and moved to the side, revealing the spiral staircase hidden behind it. McGonagall stepped into it, and James and Lily quickly followed, feeling themselves ascending towards the office. When they finally arrived, Minerva walked up to the door and knocked.

A faint _come in_ could be heard and she pushed open the door, leaving it wide for the two siblings to enter. They hesitated, looking at each other, before both took a steadying breath and walked tentatively towards it.

"Minerva, good morning. Had a pleasant night, I hope."

"Yes. Thank you, Albus."

"Ah. I see you have brought friends with you, Minerva," Albus Dumbledore smiled as James and Lily walked into the room. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "If you wouldn't mind closing the door, my dear."

The younger of the siblings hastily closed the door, and stood behind her brother, shaking a bit. She had never been in Dumbledore's office before, and she was quite nervous. Her hand reached out and clutched James' robes, before shoving him gently to the front. He understood without a word that he was going to be doing the talking.

James took a deep breath, and faced the two professors. McGonagall was watching him confusedly and suspiciously, while Dumbledore seemed to just radiate from awe and amusement. James felt as if those light-blue eyes were seeing past his very soul.

"Professor, my name is James Potter, and this is my sister, Lily Potter." James began, watching as McGonagall's jaw slacked a bit. "And we kind of accidentally ended in the wrong time interval."

Dumbledore blinked. "Wrong time interval?"

The eldest Potter nodded and found himself explaining to the Headmaster about his day, starting from being coped up with homework, to wandering the halls with his sister, to finding the mirror pinned on the wall in a deserted corridor, to being sucked inside the mirror, and landing in the same corridor but in a different time.

Dumbledore listened interestedly the whole while and was silent when James had finished the story. His thoughtful blue eyes seemed so far away that James had guessed that he wasn't even listening in the first place.

"Do you...believe us?" Lily destroyed the silence by her weak question, looking over James' shoulder shyly.

The old wizard smiled. "Of course I believe you, Ms. Potter." He turned to James. "May I ask if you could describe the mirror to me precisely?"

"A huge, oval-shaped mirror. The frame was thick and golden and two golden threads were interwoven at the very top of it. It's surface was smooth, but it did not show our reflection when we stood in front of it. Instead, it showed us the same corridor we were in, but with students rushing by."

"And when you touched it, you blended into it?"

"It seemed that it was sucking me in." James answered, running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't get away."

"I see. And when you woke up here, the mirror was gone?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fascinating. It seems that the mirror was some kind of connection between the past and the future. You two, the future, were unceremoniously sucked into the past. Amazing."

"But why?" McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore. "For what reason, Albus?"

"Yes, indeed. Why?"

Dumbledore paced around the room, thoughtfully. "The disappearance of the mirror from the wall when you woke up means that in this time interval, the mirror was not pinned in that corridor."

"You mean, it is here, but in a different place?" Lily asked, confused.

"Evidently."

"But..." she looked around. "The castle is huge, Professor. You can't expect us to search every corridor and hallway and ground for it."

"Yes. Of course. It could be anywhere."

"Professor." James stepped forward. "I don't understand. What did Professor McGonagall mean when she said 'for what reason'?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "If the mirror is what I am thinking it is, then it is called _Le Passé _which is French for _The Past_. From the many rumours that I have heard, the mirror does not grab a person and fling him to a past without there being a reason behind it."

James stood, listening to the words. He and Lily were flung back to the past because they had to do something? Or what...?

"Do you mean that we have to change something in the past?" Lily asked, intrigued. "Or do we have to take something back?"

Again, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and James had a feeling that he knew something that they didn't. "That's for you to find out, Ms. Potter."

"Sir, do you think that if we did find this something, or whatever the reason we were flung to this interval, that the mirror will appear to take us back to our time?" James asked.

"Well, it seems possible." Dumbledore said, thoughtful. "But the question is, what reason are you two here for?"

"It's as you said: we have to find out." James shrugged. "I reckon it would be kind of hard to do it, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Or maybe it'll be as clear as the sun?"

James stared at the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes and felt the uneasiness sweep through him again. What was the old wizard implying, exactly?

"So we're stuck here until we find this thing?" Lily asked, looking at James with wide, green eyes.

"I guess." He answered.

"Minerva, would you be so kind and help those two with the things they'll need?" Albus looked at her. "They are our guests, after all, and it would be efficient if they continue the classes with the others. So that they won't draw suspicions?"

Dumbledore looked questioningly at the two.

James and Lily shared a quick look, before nodding. "Yes. Thank you."

The Headmaster smiled. "Excellent. I wish you'll have a good stay in Hogwarts in this interval. I'm sure things are different from where you came."

"It's all still the same." James replied. "You just look a lot older in our time."

Dumbledore's eyes shined with interest. "Maybe we would get to have a conversation about your time soon, Mr. Potter."

James smiled. "Just one last request, sir. If you would please keep our last name a secret—"

"But of course." Dumbledore nodded. "This conversation we had is not to be spoken outside these walls, I assure you."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, grateful.

"If you'll follow me." McGonagall gestured towards the door.

The siblings nodded, thanked Dumbledore for his time, and followed the Deputy Headmistress out of the room, leaving the Headmaster to stare after them with wildly twinkling blue eyes and an amused smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 2**_

-.-

The buzz and excitement of the Great Hall bounced off the walls and back. Students chattered excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin—the final match that would decide who would win the Quidditch Cup. Both houses were training hard, each wanting the cup for their own house. However, the Gryffindor captain was distracted.

Poking his bacon idly with his fork, Harry Potter cranked his neck left and right, searching the sea of heads. He was hoping to find the two students he had caught wandering around last night, but they were not sitting at the Gryffindor table and he didn't see them in the morning when he left the Common Room with the rest of his housemates.

He really was curious about them.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

He blinked, looking to the right to come face-to-face with Hermione Granger, his best friend and Head Girl. She was looking at him worriedly, glancing at his untouched food.

"Are you not hungry?" she frowned, placing a hand on his forehead. "You aren't running a fever."

"I'm fine." he smiled, shaking her hand away. "I'm just looking for someone."

"Ginny is still upstairs—"

"No." He shook his head, looking at her. "While I was patrolling yesterday night, I caught two students wandering the corridors. They claimed they were in Gryffindor, but I have never seen them before."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Have you asked for their names?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. _Typical._ "So, why are you so interested? They are just a couple of teenagers, you know. You sent them off, didn't you?"

"Yes. But..." he hesitated, looking around. "I don't know _why_ I am curious."

Hermione smiled. "Let it rest for now, Harry. And eat. Before Ron comes down and wipes the table clean."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and he began to eat lively, conversing with Hermione about the upcoming match just like the rest of the hall.

"You _have_ to come!"

"Since when have I skipped a match you played in, Harry?"

"Just making sure."

"Good morning!" Ronald Weasley suddenly popped out brightly, kissing Hermione's cheek and punching Harry's shoulder. "I'm starving."

And he sat down and stuffed his face with food.

Hermione grimaced. "Ron, stop inhaling the food. It's not going anywhere."

Ron tried to say something, but ended up spitting food all over his plate. Hermione pushed her plate away, disgusted to the stomach.

Harry grinned at his two best friends, before his eyes caught sight of two students entering the Great Hall, talking quietly among themselves. They sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, keeping quite a distance between them and the others. Harry wasn't sure if they were the same two from the other night—since the corridor was dark and his wand's light was faint.

Nevertheless, he stood from his seat and made his way towards them, a bit of their conversation floated to his ears.

"—seriously? You could be a bit more realistic?"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything." The boy replied, indignantly, glaring the younger girl.

She glared back.

Harry stood beside them, clearing his throat. They both looked up at him, and he saw shock and recognition dawn on their faces and he knew that they were who he had caught yesterday night.

"Oh, hello." The sixth year raven-haired boy grinned. "You are the Head Boy that caught us yesterday, right?"

Harry nodded, looking at both of them. "Are you two new?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. Sorry about that, by the way. We just recently transferred from our old school and don't exactly know the castle all that well. We got lost."

"Oh." Harry nodded, glancing at the girl. It seemed that she wanted to beat the boy up and run to the other direction at the same time. Harry couldn't understand why.

"What did you say your name was?" Harry asked, looking back at the sixth year.

"I didn't, but it's James Pratt." The boy grinned, pointing at the girl across from him. "And that's my sister, Lillian Pratt. And you are...?"

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled, shaking the hand James offered. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." James nodded.

Harry turned to Lily, nodded, smiled, and walked back towards his seat and sat down beside Hermione again.

Lily turned to James, raising an eyebrow. "Lillian?"

"Well, Lily seems a sensible nickname for Lillian. What if he hears me calling you Lily out of nowhere? It'll make the wheels in his head turn."

"They are already turning, James." Lily whispered, glancing towards Harry before quickly looking back at her brother. "Oh God, she's looking."

James leaned back to look.

Sure enough, Hermione Granger was looking their way, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed confusedly. When she met James' eyes, she went rigid and her jaw dropped open for a minute, before she quickly turned to look at Harry again.

James gulped. "And there goes another set of wheels turning."

"Idiot," Lily sighed, shaking her head. "You know that she'll be after us all the time we are here, don't you? She'll want to know from which school we are from, why did we transfer—oh, come on, you know how Mum interrogates us."

James winced. He was never good in lying to his mother. Sometimes, he wondered how his father got away when he lied.

"Look, we'll deal with it when it comes and—"

But Lily wasn't listening. Instead, she was gaping at the general direction that Harry and Hermione sat at, her eyes wide. James leaned back to look again, and felt his jaw drop too.

Ginerva Weasley had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was standing behind Harry. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was smiling up at her when she leaned down and kissed him.

Lily stood up abruptly, her face pale. "Um—I think I'm going to—yeah!"

And she ran out of the Great Hall, leaving James gaping.

-.-

Afternoon classes were finally over and the students of Hogwarts flooded the halls quickly. Everyone chattered excitedly about the coming weekend, since it was Friday. The talk about the Quidditch match was still on high with the students, but they wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing it until next Saturday.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You've been awfully quiet the whole day. You haven't even answered Snape's questions in Potions as you would usually. Even he was worried, I reckon." Ron said, laughing from her side.

Harry chuckled at her other side, looking down at her with twinkling eyes. "Yeah. Ron is right. Snape kept looking at you but you were off in your own dreamland."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Ron's hand laced with hers and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Hermione smiled back at him, giving his hand a squeeze. Harry looked away, trying to ignore the tightening in his stomach.

He blinked when he saw Lillian Pratt staring at them, before rushing off to the other direction, disappearing from sight.

He frowned. Something was really strange, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Harry?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face to gain his attention.

"What?" he blinked, confused.

"I asked if you wanted to get back to our common room to finish up our homework."

Harry pouted. "But Hermione, it's _Friday_!"

"So? That does not mean that you should slack in your homework. Besides, you'll have tomorrow and after tomorrow all off, wouldn't you? Now march." She pointed her finger forward.

Ron sighed. "Gee..."

Harry saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

-.-

"It's done. I have provided them with their books and timetable."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat behind his desk and walked towards the window, looking out at the grounds surrounding the perimeter of Hogwarts. The sun was beginning to set, and owls were returning to the Owlery for the night. In no time at all, the Headmaster reflected, it'll be night and the sky will be glittering with crystals again.

Minerva McGonagall knew, after all these years working side-by-side with Albus, that it was best not to disturb him when he was deep in thought. But her curiosity was getting the best of her. She could not contain it.

"What are your theories, Albus, on this odd thing that happened today?" she inquired, quietly.

"You doubt their story, my dear?"

"No." Minerva said, defensively. "But I do find it very—extraordinary. I have never heard anything like it in all my years."

"There are certain times, Minerva, when the past must collide with the future. And vice versa. It gives us time to see what we did not know, and gives us the knowledge that will lead us to do great things in our coming days."

He turned to her, his blue eyes glittering brilliantly.

"You know the reason, don't you?" she said, quietly, looking at him. "Why those two were flung back...?"

"Merely a theory, my dear," he answered, looking back at the grounds. "But I do believe that two of our students will finally realize: that doing what is right is always more satisfying than doing what is easy."

-.-

**_Note: _**_So, what do you think? Let me know. Your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care..._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Note: _**_Finally! Here's chapter 3, people! I hope you like it! :D_

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

-.-

The Fat Lady stared at the young, thirteen-years-old girl in front of her, frowning in confusion.

Lily frowned back. "Giant squid."

"I can't let you in." the Fat Lady shook her head.

"Why ever not?"

"Because that's not the password."

Lily resisted the sudden urge to beat her head against the nearest wall and instead, concentrated on remembering the password of this time. God, it was just the third day, and she already hated it with all her heart.

Her studies weren't all that bad, she had to admit. It was exactly as if she was back home, running through the Charms with Professor Flitwick and transfiguring her small toad into a cup with Professor McGonagall. Potions was good too, although Lily now understood when her Mum and Dad always complained that Professor Snape never liked Gryffindors. He really was scary.

The problem was: Lily found it hard to avoid Hermione Granger. Wherever she went, Lily found herself face-to-face with her. Of course, she never actually gave the Head Girl time to voice anything, or even introduce herself, since Lily dashed away as fast as possible. In all reality, the younger girl didn't know why she was avoiding her.

Maybe because she was confused. And hurt.

Lily shook her head, forcing the thoughts out of her mind. She had to remember the password now and then she'll wallow in self-confusion.

"Um..." she hesitated, closing her eyes. "Gah! I can't remember it!"

"_Quid agis_."

The portrait swung open. Lily turned around.

Hermione smiled at her, motioning towards the common room. "It's okay. Everyone forgets the password every now and then."

Lily nodded, avoiding Hermione's eyes and quickly climbed through the portrait, the older girl climbing behind her. The common room was buzzing with excitement and a lot of people where either just relaxing or doing their homework. Lily quickly found a vacant table and laid her bag on it, wanting to finish her homework as soon as possible.

Hermione smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

Lily shook her head, taking out her Potions book to begin her essay. She saw from the corner of her eye, Hermione doing the same thing, but she was taking out a Transfiguration book.

Lily breathed deeply. _Okay, so there is nothing wrong in the situation, Lily. Nothing except that you might spill something or..._

To distract herself, Lily quickly began writing her essay on the parchment in front of her. She had to keep a cool head, she kept reminding herself. It does not matter that Hermione Granger was sitting beside her. It did not matter that she was nervous. It did not—

But it did matter, because Hermione was now looking at her and Lily felt her face heat up.

"So, Lillian, Harry tells me that you and your brother are new students in Hogwarts?"

Lily winced, looking up but was careful not to meet Hermione's eyes directly. "Yes. That's true." Internally, she moaned. She had never lied before.

"That's interesting. Where were you guys before Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, lightly. "You don't look like foreigners."

"No. Um..." she racked her mind for a believable story, but drew short. She was panicking now, but concentrated on breathing steadily. _Think. Think._

"We lived in the States with our parents and attended Magic Academy there. But, we decided to return to England and here we are!" she said, amazed that her mouth allowed the words to roll out smoothly.

Hermione sat back. "Oh. I see."

Lily smiled nervously, nodded, and went back to her homework. But she had a feeling Hermione wasn't done.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Oh. It's wonderful."

"Better than Magic Academy?"

Lily winced. Great. "Well, every school has its own qualities, I suppose." She said, evasively.

Hermione nodded. "You're right, I guess."

Lily looked up and smiled, but found herself looking right into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Hermione seemed to pause, then she blinked, and her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Uh. Mu—um—Hermione, can I ask you something?" Lily quickly said, smiling, and trying not to blink.

"Sure."

"If I asked for a broom, would Professor Hooch give me one?"

-.-

"I'm telling you: it's scary."

"You're thinking too much into it, Ron. Leave it be and complete your homework."

Ronald sighed, shaking his head at his best mate and glanced again to the direction where James Pratt was sitting scribbling away his own homework. Ron could not just let it be.

"It's so obvious, mate. I don't know how you can't see it. Look." Ron pointed, but Harry kept his eyes trained intently at his friend. "He has the same messy black hair and almost the exact same face. Except the eyes, of course. Are you sure he's not a relative of yours?"

_Close to the point, _James thought, the conversation drifting towards him, yet he kept his brown eyes at the parchment in front of him.

"I'm sure. Sirius would let me know if I do have relatives other than the Dursleys. Right?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. "Yeah. But seriously—"

"You're thinking too much." Harry repeated, trying to tell Ron to close the subject. "And I really want to finish this essay before Hermione comes back and nag me about it. We have Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Fine."

James sighed in relief, glad that the conversation was dismissed. But he was worried too. People were beginning to notice similarities. He couldn't exactly use anything to cover up the fact that he _did_ look like Harry Potter. James had the sudden urge to bang his head on the desk below him. Life is so complicated!

Something poked him hard at the back of his head and he looked up, blinking at the paper bird fluttering his wings before him. His hand reached out and the paper bird landed on it, opening itself up magically.

_Tomorrow. The Quidditch pitch. After the afternoon classes. Lily._

He looked up from the note, seeking out his sister. She smiled at him brightly—he instantly knew she was up to something, before she winked and turned back to her homework.

He sighed, stuffing the paper in his pocket and running a hand through his hair.

"See? See? He even has your _habits_!"

"_Ron_!"

James groaned.

-.-

"I expect two rolls of parchment on my table by Monday on the advantages and disadvantages of the Luck Potion." Professor Snape drawled out, looking around the groaning students. "Class dismissed."

James cleaned his table, placed his cauldron back, and hosted his bag into his shoulder, exiting the class with his fellow sixth-years. He knew now that his Mum and Dad were not exaggerating when they said that Snape was mean. He experienced it firsthand.

It was odd, he reflected. Professor Snape was never this mean in his time. He was strict, sure, but he did not take points right and left from Gryffindor and he did not give his students _two_ parchments for homework.

"Hey, James."

The sixteen-years-old stopped and turned around, looking at Ginny Weasley as she smiled at him.

He smiled politely back. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you needed help with your homework tonight." She said, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. "I could help you...?"

James blinked. _Good God, please tell me that Aunt Ginny is _not_ hitting on me! Please! Please!_

But she was hitting on him. She was too close for comfort, her eyelashes kept fluttering, and her hand was reaching out to touch his arm.

James moved away as if he was set on fire. _What's worst—she seems to be my father's girlfriend!_—that right there made his stomach drop in horror to his feet. _Ewww!_

Okay. He had to keep a cool head. "Sorry. But I got it covered. Thanks for offering, though." And he sped down the corridor, leaving Ginny blinking in her place, confused.

James tore through the crowd and quickly made his way outside the castle into the January air. The grounds were covered with a thin blanket of white and the breeze was cool against his overheated cheeks. He walked all the way to the Quidditch pitch, looking up at the sky. It wasn't too cold, and he could see a bit of clouds accessorizing the sky and allowing the sun rays to penetrate them slightly.

He sighed. If he could just have a broom and soar up in those clouds, it would be perfect. But he did not have a broom. And he could not soar. He was stuck in reality for a while, then.

When he reached the enormous, oval-shaped Quidditch pitch, he found Lily already waiting for him, sitting on one of the benches and reading a book.

She looked up. "Hey."

"Hi." He greeted, throwing his bag down and sitting beside her. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Who said anything about me talking?" she smirked, reaching down for something tall.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're stressed." She began, slowly taking off the cloth that protected the tall, stick-like thing. "And I know you like to fly when you are stressed out. It's nothing like a Firebolt, but I think it'll do."

James' jaw dropped as he saw the broom his sister was presenting to him. It was a Nimbus Two Thousand. It was slightly scratched along the edges, but it seemed to be in a perfect condition.

"How did you get this?" James asked, reaching out to take the broom.

Lily smiled. "I asked Madame Hooch for it. She didn't mind at all. Said it was natural for all boys to have a ride in the sky to clear their heads."

"Lil, you're the best! Have I ever told you that?" James grinned at her, standing up and quickly swinging his leg over the broom's stick.

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it."

He laughed, and kicked off.

The wind brushed past him quickly and he felt as amazed, wondrous, and free just like the first time he had ridden a broom. The Nimbus wasn't quite as fast as his Firebolt, which he had taken from his father when he was allowed to play at the Gryffindor team back in his interval, but it was good enough for now.

He dived.

Lily watched, mesmerized just like the first time she had seen James on a broom. She wasn't fond of flying, but she appreciated a stun or two every now and then. She watched her brother dive, flattening himself on the broom completely before quickly taking off to the sky again, just as he was about to clash with the soft, slightly white grass. He swivelled left and right with practiced ease, and Lily couldn't help but smile when she saw him laugh as he rose higher still.

She pondered for a split second if she should discuss with James the conclusion she had drawn just this afternoon while dosing off in her History of Magic class, but as he floated just before her, his black hair messier than ever and his chocolate brown eyes sparkling brightly, she decided that it wasn't worth it. It would only trouble him all over again.

"Wanna take a ride?" he asked, mischievously.

She scowled. "No. You know I don't like flying."

"If you'll just give it a chance—"

"Forget it."

James laughed, but stopped abruptly as the soft, padding sound of footsteps came nearer into the pitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team made their appearance, with Ron and Harry in the lead. They stopped when they saw the siblings and Harry smiled as he took a few steps towards them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

Lily stood up, brushing her skirt and picking up her bag. James smiled. "Just having a broom ride." He showed Harry the broom.

"Oh? You play Quidditch?" the older raven-haired boy asked excitedly.

"Yup." James responded just as excitedly.

"That's great! Which position do you play?"

"Seeker. I especially love when you dive to catch the Snitch. The thrill that comes with it, you know! And the pounding of your heart! We used to do it all time—Hugo, Teddy and I. Dad and I—" James answered, then paused. "In my old school, that is." He laughed, but he could see that Ron was looking at him strangely. Even Harry looked at him confused.

Lily quickly stepped in. "We better get going. We do have homework to finish. Good luck in practice." And she dragged James away.

He stumbled to catch up with her, snatching his bag from the ground just in time before they disappeared around the corner.

"Seeker? _Seeker_? The _thrill_? Well, you just as well told him that he was the one who trained you and that you inherited your Seeker reflexes from him!" Lily seethed, ready to reach for her wand and hex him. "You know he is already thinking something is up, don't you?"

"I'm sorry," James apologized. "But you know how I get with Quidditch!"

"Whatever." Lily huffed. Then, she softened, and sighed. "It's really hard, eh? Being in the same time interval as your parents when they were young and just the same age?"

"Yeah." James mused, thoughtful. "I mean, just now, Aunt Ginny seemed to be hitting on me."

Lily halted, jaw dropping. "_What_?"

"Yup."

Lily felt her stomach twist—not in a good way. "Uh—uh—ewww!"

"Exactly what I thought," James grinned. "It's kind of flattering, though. I mean, Aunt Ginny actually finds me attractive. You know, when we are back in our time, they all say I look like Dad and all, but Dad isn't _attractive_!"

"Of course you wouldn't think of Dad as attractive, you idiot! He's _Dad_! But he is attractive, now that I think of it." Lily said, thoughtfully.

James scowled. "Don't tell me you hit on him!"

"Of course not!" she flushed, indignant. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"Well, you better not allow Aunt Ginny to catch you saying that." his eyes sparkled playfully. "She is his girlfriend, after all. Don't need the Weasley's legendary temper to be inflicted on you."

Something inside Lily broke, and she looked away, watching as their footsteps brought them closer to the castle. The sudden silence fell upon them like a thick blanket; James shifted uncomfortably, halting and reaching out to stop Lily by her shoulder.

"What is it?"

Lily just looked down at her shoes. The white carpet covered the green grass in here and the breeze was a bit colder now. She couldn't voice it.

"Lil?"

"You're talking like it is okay with you that Dad is with Aunt Ginny." Lily whispered, looking up at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears. "It's like you're not bothered by the fact."

"Of course I'm bothered by the fact." James said, shocked that she drew that conclusion.

"You don't seem like it."

"Lily."

"Listen, I have been thinking about it a lot. Dumbledore said that the mirror flung us to the past for a reason. What if..." Lily swallowed. "What if we have to bring Mum and Dad together?"

James stood, staring dumbly at her.

She bit her lip.

The silence lay thick between them again; James could swear he could slice it with a knife. But then, his mind seemed to click, and he laughed out loud.

"Really, Lily!"

"I'm serious!"

"Lil, we can't interfere with the past. Do you realize the consequences that will follow if you ever manipulate with the past?"

Lily glared. "James, think about it. Mum and Dad are with Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny, respectively, of course. But what if they don't realize that they are with the wrong person? Have you ever thought what would happen to _us_?"

James looked at Lily, his mind working quickly. Finally, he swallowed, hard. "We'll disappear...?"

"Yes." Lily nodded, ferociously. "Yes! Exactly! We'll disappear. Me, you, and Rose! We won't exist in the future, and therefore, we'll disappear in this time. We'll fade into nothing!"

James shook his head. "You don't know that..."

"It's just a theory, of course." Lily turned away. "But it gave me something to think about in History of Magic and..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "...I don't want to fade away, James. I don't want you or Rose to fade away. I don't want to think about a world where Mum and Dad aren't together."

The breeze passed around them, ruffling his already messy hair and caressing her brown hair as if it was an entity of the zephyr.

James swallowed. Well, his sister just gave him something really good to think about tonight while he lay awake in bed. And it seemed to affect Lily really bad.

"Hey." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She leaned against him. "Trust me, Lil. We'll get out of this mess, I promise. As for bringing Mum and Dad together..." he bit his lip, pausing. "...I still don't think it's a good idea—"

"James, can you actually visualize Mum marrying Uncle Ron? Or Dad marrying Aunt Ginny?"

James winced. Lily felt it. "Thought so."

"Fine. I don't want to see that. Or think about it anyway. But we have to be careful about what we do around here, Lil. We can't just enter into something we don't understand!"

"We don't have too. We simply have to let Mum and Dad see that they are for each other."

James bit his lip. "Have you thought about Uncle Ron's and Aunt Ginny's reactions when that happens?"

"James, we already know that Uncle Ron is happily married to Aunt Lavender and they have Hugo. And Aunt Ginny is completely in love with Uncle Draco and they have Scorpius. They'll be happy, eventually."

He pondered over it for a minute, before grinning wickedly at her. "Okay. You convinced me. So operation of bringing Mum and Dad together starts once the Quidditch finale is done!"

"We don't want to _terrorize_ them, James!"

"Hey, leave the mastermind at work. I know what I'm doing!"

And as he walked away, Lily couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach that something really unpleasant was going to happen with James Potter as the mastermind.

-.-

**_Note: _**_Chapter 4 is coming up soon! Let me know what you think! :)_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Note: _**_Exams are finally over! :D Yiiiiiipeeee! I'm so happy! Well, anyway, here's chapter 4!_

_Enjoy! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! Sadly! :(_

_-.-_

_**Chapter 4**_

-.-

The fire crackled wildly, the yellowish-orange flames licked at each other playfully. It was warm in the common room as opposed to the wintry night that was displayed fully to Hermione's chocolate brown eyes as she stared into the foggy night. She was sure it was would be cold tomorrow, if not snowing.

She bit her lip, worried.

Tomorrow was the Quidditch finale and everyone was excited for it. But if it was going to snow, she didn't want Ron or Harry to get hurt playing tomorrow. And since they were playing against Slytherin, she knew that the latter would not play clean—they never did.

She glanced back at her homework and the scribbling of the quill filled the walls of the silent common room. She briefly wondered where Harry was, since it was late, and he wasn't usually this late to return to their shared common room. But then, he might be on a date with Ginny. She felt her stomach drop into her feet and then rise back to her throat before settling back where it was supposed to be, squeezing uncomfortably.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of that. Harry had the right to be with whoever he wants to be with.

The door of their shared common room opened, and she looked up, perplexed.

Harry Potter dragged his feet, running his hand repeatedly through his hair as he plopped down on the couch in front of the fire, throwing his bag and allowing his Firebolt to lean against the wall.

Hermione watched him curiously for a few minutes, allowing him to sort out his thoughts, before placing her quill on the book and walking over to him. She sat down beside him, glancing at his profile that was lit by the crackling fire.

He looked at her sideways. She tilted her head, questioningly.

"It's nothing."

Hermione's eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

Harry wanted to groan. Why did she have to know him so well? Why did she have to read his every emotion on his face? Why did she have to be...well, _Hermione_?

After a few minutes of silence between the two best friends, he sighed, ran a hand through his messy hair and spoke, "Ginny and I had a fight."

Hermione blinked. "Why?"

"I was supposed to meet her after Quidditch practice, but I kind of forgot and—well, you know, I got carried away talking with the guys."

"Oh." She frowned. "And she was mad at you?"

"Yes. She says that I neglect her so much these days. I do not have enough time for her." he looked at her, concern playing in his green eyes. "Am I really a bad boyfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head slowly. Her hand, unconsciously, reached out and took his bigger one, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. Harry did not pull away. This was their routine.

"Of course you're not, Harry. Ginny was just upset when she said that. You know how she is when she is upset."

"But what if there is truth behind what she's saying?"

"Harry, listen to me. You can't detect all your time to your girlfriend, and Ginny has to understand that. You have other friend you wish to converse with. You have been practicing hard for the Quidditch match, you have been studying lately—astonishingly so."

He laughed.

She had to smile. "It's okay if you're busy every once in a while; I'm sure Ginny is busy too, sometimes, and she can't meet up with you all the time."

He nodded, looking back at the fire. "Thanks."

"Always." She smiled, standing up. He looked up at her, smiling too. Her hand cupped his face softly, and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. She heard him give off a soft sigh.

"Now off to bed, Mr. Potter. You have a very important match tomorrow, and I want you to kick those Slytherins into the mud, am I understood?" her eyes sparkled.

He stood up, grinning. "Loud and clear, Miss Granger."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. He bent down to collect his bag and took his Firebolt in his hand. He turned to her and smiled. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry." She whispered back, watching as he entered his room and, with one final smile, closed the door.

-.-

Much to Hermione's relief, the snow was thin and no blizzard was in sight. If sound waves could destroy, the Quidditch pitch would have shook and fallen over already. One side of the pitch was covered in red—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were screaming their lungs out, cheering on the Gryffindor team. The other side of the pitch was covered in green—Slytherin and some close-minded Ravenclaws were shouting back. Flags and banners were waving around wildly, all eyes glued on the game of the season.

A total of fourteen brooms zoomed in the sky, twirling in and out of focus as the game was heating up every single minute. Neville Longbottom was, surprisingly, commenting on the game with fervour. Beside him, Professor McGonagall was clutching his arm intensely, eyes glued on the game the whole time.

"Ron Weasley makes a stunning move in defending the Gryffindor goals. Yes, Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle and she makes her way brilliantly towards the Slytherin goals—WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!—nice save! She shoots! _It's in!_ Eighty—twenty to Gryffindor!"

The applause was going wild. At the Gryffindor side of the stands, Lily was barely containing her excitement—she was jumping on the balls of her feet. "We are going to win!"

"We aren't winning until Dad gets the Snitch, Lil." James shouted above the roaring crowd. "Damn it, where is that cheeky little ball?"

"Ah. Dad is diving!" Lily exclaimed, taking hold of his arm and directing his vision to where Harry was racing through the air on his broom; Draco Malfoy hot on his heels.

"Oh—Harry Potter is diving towards the ground! Malfoy just behind him! Could it be that Harry has seen the Snitch? I hope so! If he catches it, _we win_!" Neville exclaimed, excitedly.

The Slytherin green crowed _booed_ loudly.

Professor McGonagall didn't have the heart to tell Neville to keep his desires to himself since she had those same desires!

James jumped when he heard Hermione's voice right by his ear. "Come on, Harry! Kick some Slytherin butt!"

Lily giggled at his side. "Have you ever seen Mum this enthusiastic?"

James grinned. "For a Quidditch game? Never."

Down at the game, Harry lay flat on his broom, keeping his green eyes intensely focused at the small, glittering ball. Its wings fluttered wildly as it flew away from its Seeker.

From his side, he could feel Malfoy closing in on him.

"You're never gonna catch it, Potter!" he taunted, smirking. "This victory is mine!"

"Dream on, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back, urging his Firebolt to be faster.

The Snitch, abruptly, flew up to the sky. Harry, without second thought, pulled the stick of his broom behind it. He was flying horizontally in the sky, never once allowing it to leave its eyes. The small ball decided to change its path again, and Harry made a wide turn to the right and raced after it.

Around him, people were going wild and the voices mingled together, and then, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He could not hear Neville's voice clearly, although he could have sworn that he was yelling that a Bludger was in his way.

Harry felt something collide full force into his arm and he felt the pain after it had registered that, indeed, a Bludger hit him. Nevertheless, he went on, holding his injured arm—which he was sure was broken—against his chest.

Malfoy appeared out of nowhere in front of him, and turning his head a bit, the white-blond haired man smirked at Harry.

"MALFOY IS CLOSING ON THE SNITCH!" Neville screamed.

The Slytherin end of the pitch whooped loudly.

Harry moved forward quickly, diving under Malfoy, before reappearing in front of him, his eyes determinedly fixed on the golden ball. He could see the flutter of its wings and the heaving movements of its small, circular body.

It was about to change direction, when Harry jumped off his broom, his uninjured arm outstretched.

Lily shrieked and covered her eyes, holding on to James' arm painfully. James wasn't breathing and he could feel Hermione going still beside him, her hand on her mouth in horror.

Just as his hand closed around the golden ball, Harry felt a heavy weight thrown at him full force. It took him a minute to realize that Malfoy has also jumped off his broom in an effort to catch it first, but ended up colliding with him.

Both flew and slammed straight into the ground with a sickening, loud _thud_.

The whistle blew and Neville's voice boomed into the shocked atmosphere. "I can't believe it! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH, WHICH MAKES TWO HUNDRED-AND-THIRTY FOR GRYFFINDOR TO TWENTY FOR SLYTHERIN! WE WON! _YES_!"

The roar that broke out all around the pitch was enough to deafen an entire army. McGonagall, in her excitement, hugged Neville tightly, while he was still screaming incoherently into the microphone. The Slytherins were all silent, watching the crowd fill the pitch in shock.

Harry heard the excited voices fade away as his eyes closed and he was enveloped in darkness.

-.-

Feather-like touches ran across his forehead, soothingly, allowing Harry to relax back into the pillow more. The soft breathing beside him alerted him that he was not alone—wherever he was. There was a dull pain in his arm, and his mind was slowly coming back to focus.

His green eyes fluttered, and he blinked.

His vision was blurred at the edges, but he could distantly make out the rough sketch of the Hospital Wing's ceiling.

"Harry."

His glasses were suddenly placed back and he blinked again, looking up to the concerned eyes of one Hermione Granger. He smiled small, allowing her to see that he was not hurt.

She smiled back, but it was plain that she was still worried. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, her fingertips not leaving his forehead. He realized that it was bandaged.

"Good." He croaked out, clearing his throat. "What happened?"

Her fingers left as she got up and brought back a glass of water for him. His throat's walls sang in relief as the cool liquid washed over them and he sent his best friend a smile of thanks.

"You jumped off your broom to catch the Snitch." He remembered that. "But Malfoy did the same and you both collided with each other and landed on the ground, _painfully_."

"But—but I caught it, right?"

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. "Of course, you did, Harry."

The joy that filled him was enough to be used to make a Patronus. All the training for the past few weeks had paid off. They won the Quidditch Cup. He did not disappoint his teammates, or his friends, or every single student in the school that was rooting for Gryffindor to win. He had won!

"You got off lightly, thankfully," Hermione was talking, and he forced himself to listen through the cloud of euphoria. "That Bludger broke your arm, and the fall left a cut in your head."

Her fingers went back to trace the bandage over his forehead, and Harry closed his eyes, sighing blissfully.

She smiled.

Abruptly, the blissful atmosphere that hung around the two comfortably was popped as the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open and two hurried footsteps entered. Two voices accompanied the unseen figures.

"That was exhilarating! Did you see him jumping? Tastefully done! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Hugo and Teddy—or Rose! Mum was _not_ exaggerating for _a bit_!"

"Is that all you're thinking about? My heart almost went out of my chest! He could have been badly injured."

"Oh, come on! That's Quidditch, Lil. You take the chance and just go for it! The whole _thrill_ lies in there!"

"You're an insensitive idiot!"

Harry and Hermione blinked when James and Lillian Pratt rounded the corner and stopped just in front of his bed. The two siblings stopped their bricking long enough to glance at him; Lily's face quickly relaxed into a reviled smile.

James grinned widely. "You're awake!"

Harry could see that he was itching to explode about the match, but he was restraining himself quite nicely.

"We are so glad you're awake." Lily said, earnestly. "That was quite a nasty fall."

"Thanks." Harry replied.

The young girl's relived smile suddenly turned into a worried frown. Harry blinked. "But that was very dangerous. You could have been seriously injured. God only knows that it was miracle that you did not get more than a cut. _Honestly_, you should be more careful!"

Harry stared. Something at the back of his head seemed to go off with a _click_, and unconsciously, he found his eyes trailing to Hermione's face. His best friend looked amused as she stared at the younger girl, and he turned to Lillian again.

It shocked him greatly how—almost _identical_?—the two girls looked. They had almost the same face, both had brown, curly hair—Lillian's was bushy, but Hermione's was too when she was her age—and way she talked just now...

The only difference between the two young women was their eyes. While Hermione's eyes were melted chocolate, Lillian's eyes were sparkling emeralds.

Harry blinked.

"Oh, Lil, I already _told_ you! Quidditch is all about taking the chance and risking it! It's the whole _thrill_!" James rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how risking having your neck broken is a _thrilling_ thing!" Lily replied, hotly.

Hermione nodded. "I'd have to agree with Lillian. It's not worth it."

"Thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other, their eyes shining with understandment. Harry and James glanced at each other, shook their heads, and rolled their eyes.

"They just don't understand." James informed him.

"Tell me about it." Harry nodded. "I have been getting this talk since I was eleven."

"Hah. I have been getting it since Dad allowed me to go on a broom with him when I was seven." James jerked his head to Lily's direction. "She doesn't fancy Quidditch. Guess she took after Mum."

Harry smiled. "Your mum doesn't like Quidditch?"

James grinned. "She does have a secret liking to Seekers, but she isn't too fond of flying."

Harry wondered where he heard that before, but he chuckled anyway. James chuckled with him.

For the second time this afternoon, the Hospital Wing doors opened and two sets of footsteps echoed along the walls again. This time, though, it was Ronald and Ginerva Weasley.

Ginny seemed to fly towards Harry, fussing around him and asking if he was okay, brushing her hand through his messy, black hair. Harry smiled small, and reassured her he was fine.

Lily took a step back, trying hard to control her facial expression as James shook his head, stepping back as well.

Ron stepped up, grinning. "That was bloody brilliant, mate! Malfoy was completely floored. You should have seen his expression!" he busted up laughing.

"Where were you two, anyway?" Hermione asked, curiously, glancing from Ron to Ginny. Harry was wondering the exact same thing.

"Well, we couldn't exactly escape with all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs surrounding us." Ron explained, shrugging. "Sorry for the delay."

"Its okay." Harry muttered, looking up at Ginny. "Really, Gin, I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

"But—" she still ran her hand through his forehead, making sure that the bandage was secure.

"I'm fine." he repeated, firmly.

She sighed and stepped back, but took his hand in hers.

Lily turned away. "Guess we should head back, James."

James nodded. "Ah. Nice catch, Harry." He still found it uncomfortable to call him by his name, but he managed. "Congratulations. We'll see you around."

"See you."

James and Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing.

-.-

A week passed since Gryffindor's glorious victory and the Slytherins were in a bad mood. No one blamed them, really. And everyone avoided them at all costs for the fear of getting hexed to the next century.

For this past week, Lily looked everywhere she could around the castle, trying to find the _Le Passé_ mirror, while James was locked up in his own world, seeing as he took it into his hands to show Harry and Hermione that they were for each other. The siblings tended to avoid the two while they were with their respective partners, but found themselves relaxing a bit more around them when they were alone together.

Lily sighed forlornly, glancing around the common room. "I haven't found it, yet." She whispered to James.

"Why even bother, Lil? We know it won't appear until we finish what we were thrown into the past for."

"But, I thought that it would be at least convenient to look for it."

"Hogwarts is a very huge castle, Lil. You'll hurt your pretty little feet while searching for it."

Lily shook her head, sighing.

The portrait opened and Professor McGonagall entered the common room. Spotting the two siblings, she made her way towards them, glancing down at them from behind her spectacles.

"Mr. Po—Pratt, Ms. Pratt, a word, if you may."

The two followed McGonagall out of the common room and she stopped, reaching into her robes and getting out two slips of paper. She handed one to each.

"What's this?" James asked, curious.

"It's a slip signed by the Headmaster for the two of you." Minerva replied. "So that you'll be able to attend the Hogsmeade trip next weekend."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, Ms. Potter. Really." Minerva's lips twitched, but she maintained her stern, characteristic look. "Don't lose them."

"We won't," James replied, giddily. He couldn't believe it. "Thank you, Professor. And our thanks to the Headmaster, of course."

-.-

Hogsmeade wasn't even close to Lily's fantasies. It was so much better. James watched as she skipped from one store to the other, exclaiming excitedly every now and then about something she had seen or she liked immensely. Lily loved Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks. James brought them a couple of Butterbeer, but Lily was too excited to just sit down and drink it, so they took it with them.

"This is fantastic!" Lily enthused, turning to James. "What else is there to see, James?"

"Well, I wanted to go to Zonko's Joke Shop for a few minutes, and then, we'll go see the Shrieking Shack. And I think there is a bookstore around here somewhere."

"Okay." Lily took his arm, dragging him. "Lead the way."

"Really, Lil, chill out. The village isn't going anywhere."

She just laughed.

They walked the snow-covered road, dodging the many Hogwarts students walking around the place. The cool breeze ruffled their heavy robes, but thankfully, the robes kept the heat surrounding their bodies. James looked up, seeing that thin clouds were already forming. It seemed that it'll rain.

From his side, Lily shrieked.

He quickly wiped around, wand in hand, when he paused, eyes wide.

Lily whirled around too—wanting to see just who had covered her eyes out of nowhere—but went still, gaping.

"Oh!" the shaggy, black-haired man gasped, holding his hands up. "I'm terribly sorry, young lady. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were someone I knew."

"I told you it wasn't her." another man with thinning hair and a tired-looking face said, shaking his head, before turning to the two. "I am really sorry."

The two words left the siblings' mouth without consent. "Padfoot! Moony!"

The men froze.

Lily slapped a hand against her mouth and James bit his lip, both taking a step back.

Silence descended on the four, leaving the wind to whoosh playfully around them. No one passing the four seemed to notice that they were standing on very thin ice. The men regarded the two siblings interestedly, eyes slightly wide as they finally took them in.

James and Lily shifted, uncomfortably.

Finally, Sirius Black broke the thin ice. "Who gave you those names?"

_Me and my big mouth,_ the two thought, trying to meet Sirius' eyes. "No one." James finally answered.

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"It's not what you—" Lily began, but Remus Lupin cut her off.

"You attend Hogwarts?" he asked, gently, looking at their robes. The two nodded. "Interesting. I haven't seen you around here before." he looked at James interestedly.

"..." James and Lily shared a look.

"Oh, stop it, Remus! I want to know where they got our names!" Sirius said, still staring at the two of them accusingly.

James gulped. "I already told you, no one gave them to us. We—uh—"

"Please, it's not what you think it is," Lily tried, stepping closer to her brother.

"Then, what _is_ it, young lady?" Remus asked, still looking at James.

The two siblings looked at each other, communicating with each other wordlessly. They both asked the same questions with their eyes: should they tell them? Could they trust them? They were their father's friends, after all, and their father trusted them with his life.

But...

_We might as well,_ James thought. _We already slipped big time. We can't paddle back, now. And God only knows Uncle Sirius will hunt us down if we do not answer._

Lily was thinking along the same thoughts.

Glancing around the area discreetly and seeing a lot of people around, Lily turned back to the two men. "Can we talk while we are walking, please?"

Remus' eyes sparkled with interest, while Sirius seemed to lose patience. "Certainly, dear." the former replied.

Walking again, James took a deep breath to renew his resolve and began talking. He explained to them what happened with them, told them what Dumbledore said, and told them their names—with a little help from Lily filling in the lost details.

Remus and Sirius listened with interested disbelief before they both stopped and looked at the two teenagers. The young siblings stopped too, dreading the look on their faces.

Remus was the first to speak up. "So, you're telling me that you two are from the future, and that you are Harry and Hermione's children?"

"Yes."

"And your names are James and Lily?"

"Yes."

Sirius, who had been very quiet while the two where explaining their story, suddenly barked a laugh and began jumping up and down, pointing at the two of them.

Lily and James blinked, looking at each other.

"Moony! Moony! What did I _tell_ you, mate? I was right! You owe me 20 Galleons!" Sirius looked excitedly from Remus to the siblings, before asking. "Listen up, you two, did your Dad and Mum get together before or after graduation?"

Lily blinked. "Huh?"

"What does this have to do with anything we were telling you?" James inquired, curious.

Sirius waved them off. "Just answer."

"Before." Lily said, frowning.

The black-haired man gave a huge jump, shouting out loud. "_Yes_! Another 20 Galleons from those twins! God, don't I know my godson or _what_?"

"Uncle Remus, is Uncle Sirius okay?" Lily asked, fearing from her favourite uncle's health.

Remus Lupin's eyes were shining with amusement. "He's perfectly alright, dear. It's just—a long time ago—he and I made a bet that your parents would get together. He bet that it was before graduation and I bet it was after graduation. So..." he trailed off, waving a hand to the general direction of Sirius.

James nodded. "I see."

"But Mum and Dad aren't together," Lily said, worrying her bottom lip. "They are with Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny."

Sirius stopped his jumping and scowled, looking back to Lily. "Yes. They are."

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, how many times have I told you? We should not interfere! It's their own life."

Sirius pointed to James and Lily. "Those two are the perfect example that Harry and Hermione should be together, Moony. Can't you see? I mean, he looks so much like Harry, really it's scary. And she looks so much like our precious bookworm."

"But they are with Ronald and Ginerva—"

"I'm not saying that those two aren't great, Moony! Really! All I am saying that: Ron is not perfect _for_ Hermione. Ginny is not perfect _for_ Harry."

"I agree with Uncle Sirius." James and Lily exclaimed together, waving their hands in the air.

Sirius smiled. "See?"

Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Uncle Remus, we don't intend to interfere with anything in the past," Lily explained, smiling small. "We just want to let Mum and Dad see that they are perfect for each other."

"We want to push them in the right direction." James nodded.

"I agree." Sirius nodded.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Remus asked, voice amused.

James grinned—a grin that reminded the two remaining Marauders of their long-lost friend, which happened to be the grandfather of the boy. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sirius grinned back, catching his drift. "I see where you're going, boy! But in order for it to work, you'll need to learn from the masters."

Lily winced. "Oh no..."

But Sirius and James were already walking ahead, discussing plans in hushed voices.

Remus couldn't help his smile. "This should prove interesting."

-.-

**_Note: _**_So? So? Tell me what you think, please! :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care! :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Note: **Hey guys! :) This chapter was fun to write and I was so excited to write it, I can't believe I finished it in just three hours! :) That's a record for me! Hah! Hope you like it! _

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 5**_

-.-

"It is odd, is it not?"

"What is?"

Hermione looked up from her homework to Ginny, eyebrow raised. The younger red-head was staring at two Gryffindors across the room. Following her gaze, Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, before turning back to her book.

"It is not odd at all," she replied.

"But, Hermione, look at them." Ginny whispered, pointing at the two siblings. "Haven't you noticed how almost identical James Pratt is to Harry?"

Hermione internally nodded, but externally, she looked at Ginny, shrugging. "I haven't actually noticed."

"How could you _not_ notice?" Ginny whispered, hotly. "It's all around the girl's dormitory."

"I'm not exactly the gossip type."

Ginny was silent for a few minutes, before she glanced at Hermione, gaze slightly cold. "There are rumours that say that Lillian Pratt looks like you, you know."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Is there now?"

"Are you sure you're not related to her?"

"No. I've never seen the girl before." Hermione paused. "And I doubt my Mum and Dad would have kept it a secret from me if I had a sister, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded. "I guess."

Inwardly, Hermione wondered. Of course she had thought that it was odd the girl was so much like herself—not just in the looks department. It was in the way she held herself, spoke her mind, and viewed the things and people around her. And then, she thought about Lillian's eyes.

They were sparkling, emerald green that looked oh so familiar. And yet—Hermione refused to acknowledge that part. It must have been a coincidence. There was just no way—

...

_Right?_

-.-

"So, did you and Uncle Sirius come up with something?" Lily asked, hopefully, the next morning as they finished their breakfast.

James grinned his all-too-mischievous grin and jammed his hand into his pocket. Withdrawing it, Lily took in the small, green plant dangling from his fingers, the yellow buds at the end of the small stems swaying slightly and catching the faint light streaming into the Great Hall.

She blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Mistletoe?"

"The best excuse for an earth-shattering kiss," James nodded, all proud. "Or at least, that's what Padfoot says. Moony said he's crazy."

"Moony is right. It's way past Christmas, James."

"Mistletoe isn't only for Christmas, my dear sister. As long as it's still winter, it doesn't matter."

Lily rolled her eye, exasperated. "Okay, fine. What are you planning to do with it? Hang it in the air and wait for them to walk under it? That could take ages."

"Nope." James shook the mistletoe. "I'll jinx it so that they both can't get rid of it until they kiss."

Lily blinked. "_Both_?"

"Yeah. They usually walk together from and to classes. But it'll be tricky since they both have to pass it at the same time when I jinx it. Then, the mistletoe would bond them magically-neither can move until they kiss."

"You're crazy, James."

"It's worth a try." He stood up, still grinning. "You coming?"

Lily glanced around the Great Hall, trying desperately to grab into anything that would get her brother to see that this was insane, but she couldn't find it. Eventually, she sighed and stood up too, and together, they left the Great Hall.

Both hiding behind one of the many armours scattered around the Entrance Hall, they peered from behind it, watching the students making their way towards the stairs and into classrooms to start their classes.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally spotted Harry and Hermione making their way down the stairs, both carrying bags on their shoulders—Hermione's arms were full of her extra books.

"_Wingardum_ _Leviosa_."

The small green plant shook before slowly levitating into the air. James softly guided the plant to stop mid-air just a few feet away. Harry and Hermione, unaware of what was about to happen, continued to walk, laughing about something.

Lily chewed on her bottom lip worriedly as she watched the two of them walking nearer to where the plant was floating mid-air. She couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was right.

James' eyes were glued at the two advancing teens, when suddenly, a flash of blonde hair distracted him. He stared, slack-jawed, as the pretty blonde passed by, a light spring in her step.

His heart thudded. _Could it...?_

"Now." Lily hissed.

Hastily, James cast the jinx on the mistletoe and a flash of blue light surrounded it. In his haste, he did not realize that Hermione's bag had mysteriously snapped open and books went flying. He did not realize that Hermione paused in her steps, leaving Harry standing under the jinxed mistletoe alone, looking back at her in concern, and still not noticing anything.

Lily, however, noticed.

She smacked him upside the head. "_James_!"

"What?" he finally snapped out of his trance, looking back at his enraged sister. "What? I casted the spell."

She pointed a single finger towards the two Gryffindors and James followed it. He paused, blinking, before scratching his head. "Why is Dad the only one standing under it?"

"I don't know." Lily seethed. "Mum's bag suddenly split and she paused. You cast the spell just as Dad stepped under it."

"This isn't good."

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, walking back towards the brunette. The mistletoe moved with him, still floating mid-air above his head.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, finally gathering all her books. She shrugged her bag, looking at it suspiciously. "I wonder how it snapped."

"Well, good thing it was just the bag," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione took out her wand and casted a quick _Reparo_. The bag healed itself within seconds and she stuffed her books back. "Sorry for that, Harry. Let's—" she halted, staring at him with wide eyes.

Harry blinked, his hand reaching out to touch his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. But a mistletoe is hanging over your head." she said, smiling lightly.

Harry looked up and sure enough, the green mistletoe hung above his head like a medal. He could feel that it was almost smiling down at him. He groaned.

"Great."

He shuffled his legs to the right, but it followed him. He shuffled to the left. The mistletoe followed him as if it was his own shadow. "Just great."

"It's one of those jinxed mistletoes we had scattered around on Christmas." Hermione informed him, watching him try to get rid of it. "I thought they removed them all."

"Apparently, they didn't." Harry grunted, finally standing still. The mistletoe stood still above his head too. "So, how do I get this thing away from me?"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Harry, but it won't go away until you kiss someone."

James and Lily, behind the armour, held their breath and leaned closer.

Harry sighed. "This is just perfect, and it's still the beginning of the day."

Hermione giggled at his whine, but then, bit her lip, regarding her best friend with embarrassment, fear, and slight hope. She had an idea, but she didn't know if she could voice it. What if—?

"Harry, I—"

"There you are!" Ron's voice boomed around them, making Hermione jump out of her skin.

Behind the armour, Lily face-palmed as James fell face-first. _Imbecile timing, Uncle Ron!_

Ron blinked at the mistletoe hanging over Harry. "Where did that come from, mate?"

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head.

Ron grinned. "Well, watch out for the girls. They'll just love to snog you senseless. Better not let Ginny catch you." he winked.

Hermione frowned.

Harry groaned. "Thanks, Ron."

"Just keeping it real, mate." Ron took Hermione's hand in his, smiling down at her. "Come on. We're going to be late for class."

-.-

James walked backwards as fast as he dared, not allowing his eyes to stray away from his sister. Lily advanced towards him menacingly, green eyes blazing and wand in hand.

"Lil, calm—"

"_Impedimenta_."

James gracefully jumped away from the jinx, turning to his sister with worried eyes. "Lily, please, I didn't—"

She fired three more hexes at him, but he dodged them just as gracefully as the jinx. James knew that he would be cornered sooner or later, and his mind couldn't exactly formulate a plan to escape.

"You. Dolt." She hissed, glaring at him as she stalked towards him in the empty hallway. "Do. You. Realize—"

She couldn't complete her sentence and instead, fired a Jelly Leg Jinx towards him. He couldn't dodge it this time, and the jinx hit his legs full force. He lost feeling of them and he wobbled in place, falling against the floor with a _thud_.

"Ouch!"

"You. _Dolt_."

Not being able to get up and move, since his legs were all wobbly and jello-like, James closed his eyes and prayed that his sister would have mercy on him and allow him a quick death. He really didn't need to be _tortured_ to death.

_Please, let her do with me quickly..._

Two hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and dragged him with it. James yelped, screwing his eyes shut tightly. But when he heard Lily's yelp too, he snapped them open, only to be greeted by Sirius closing the door of an empty classroom.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius!" Lily gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, dear." Remus smiled, amusedly. "We were just trying to save your brother from being killed."

"And to talk." Sirius added, waving his wand towards James' direction. The latter could feel his legs again, and he sighed, sending a grateful look to Sirius' direction, before looking at Remus.

"How did you guys get inside of Hogwarts?"

"Son, you're talking with two of the four founders of the Hogwarts secret passages." Sirius grinned. "But that's for another time. Tell me, what happened?"

Remus shot Sirius a dry look.

Lily fumed.

James gulped. "Well, I performed the spell, but it kind of ended with just Dad being under it. Mum kind of had an accident."

Sirius gulped.

The young brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell us, Uncle Sirius?"

Remus shook his head. "We are sorry, dear. But, that was actually Sirius' fault."

"How so?"

"I kind of underestimated the distance between the mistletoe and them and casted _Diffindo_ on Hermione's bag..."

James' eyes widened. "You were there all along? Watching?"

"Yeah. We wanted to see it happen." Sirius nodded.

"You do realize that now Dad could simply go snog Aunt Ginny and the mistletoe would wither and fall, don't you?" Lily hissed, glaring at the three men. "And that means we have accomplished _nothing_!"

All three men backed away from her in fear that her anger would get the best of her and she'd start firing hexes at any moment.

"Wow, she's scary!" Sirius whispered.

"Tell me about it." James rolled his eyes. "But she's right."

Silence followed his comment as the four of them stood, watching each other, trying to come up with a solution of what they had just caused.

Finally, Remus smiled lightly. "Well, you two will just have to make sure that Ginerva isn't around Harry today, hmmm?"

Lily and James blinked.

-.-

Harry Potter was having the worst day in the history of Hogwarts.

First, during his Potions class with the Slytherins, Malfoy took it upon himself to remark openly and quite clearly what was on his mind.

"What is it, Potter? Can't get your girlfriend to kiss you so you have to restore to mistletoe?"

The Slytherins laughed, while Hermione, Ron, and Neville Longbottom shot them all disgusted looks. Snape sneered at Harry and made him walk to the front of the class and draw and explain complicated potion combination. All the while, the mistletoe hung cheerfully over his head, unaware of the embarrassment it caused its bearer.

In the hallways, people shot him odd looks, and whispered to each other. Harry dreaded getting up from his chair from every class to walk to the other. When he passed, girls giggled and batted their eyelashes at him and he would quicken his pace.

Once or twice, a girl was courageous enough to come up to him and ask him if he needed any help with his problem, but miraculously, he was saved by James Pratt. Harry didn't know why he was always there when he had trouble with a girl, but he was grateful, anyway.

At Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall looked at him quizzically, and Harry wanted nothing more than to blend into his chair and become one with it. His eyes begged McGonagall not to say anything. Thankfully, she didn't, but he still wondered if he could transfigure himself into a rock and hide away.

When lunch time rolled over, the whole Great Hall stared at him, interestedly. Ron and Hermione tried to help by shielding him from view, but it did no good as the curious eyes continued to peck around them to look at him.

Wondering where Ginny was so that he could end this misery, he raised his head to sweep the Great Hall of any sign of the red-head but ended up locking eyes with Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly back at Harry's embarrassed ones, and the latter was sure Dumbledore knew something he didn't. And it seemed he was quite enjoying it.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, fervently. "Please. Isn't there something—anything—to get it off me without a kiss?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry."

He groaned. "Where is Ginny when you need her?"

-.-

Ginerva Wesley scribbled away on her parchment as she glanced at her Herbology book from time to time. The library's atmosphere was quite and relaxing and she found that she could concentrate more on her studies than when she did in the Common Room.

Finishing the last line, Ginny yawned wildly, stretching her arms over her head and looking out of the window. It was respectively night and the twilight was already fading away. Glancing back at her work, she sighed. She still had two essays for Potions and one for Charms. But she wanted to head back to the Common Room and meet up with Harry before he went to his Head Common Room.

Making up her mind that she'll continue the three essays tomorrow—since they are due on Monday—she got up, and began packing her things.

Behind the shelf diagonally from her, Lily Potter shifted, pointing her wand at the red-head. _I'm sorry, Aunt Ginny. Please forgive me._

"_Confundo_."

Ginny straightened up, blinking once in confusion. What was she doing? She still had three more essays to complete. She couldn't leave them hanging till tomorrow. Ginny sat down again, took out a fresh piece of parchment, and began scribbling away.

-.-

When Harry staggered into the Head's Common Room, he was met by the concern gaze of Hermione Granger. She laid down the book she was reading and stood up.

"No luck in finding Ginny?" she asked.

"No. I don't know where she went." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glared up at the mistletoe. "I hate you," he informed it.

The mistletoe continued to float cheerfully.

Hermione laughed.

He plopped down on the comfy couch in front of the roaring fire, staring at it forlornly. "If I don't get it away from me, it'll stay till tomorrow. And I don't want a repeat of today."

She bit her lip, advancing towards him. Maybe—maybe if she was brave enough—but...

"Harry."

He looked up at her, eyes tired. "Yeah?"

She looked away, twisting her hands together in front of her, willing her heartbeat to calm down. She was simply helping a friend. Yes. She was just helping him get rid of the mistletoe. It shouldn't mean anything. Besides, she had always helped him out, so one more helping hand wouldn't be so bad, right?

She cleared her throat, and forced her eyes to look at him. "I—I can help with that."

Harry's heart thudded. "W-What?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "It'll be a peck, you know. And—and—"

She was stuttering and she knew it. She looked away, towards the fire, trying to take deep, steady breaths, but they kept hitching. _Stupid. Stupid. _What was she thinking? This was Harry. If—if something happened...

If she couldn't—

_God, why me?_

"Okay."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. _What did he just say?_

Harry's brilliant, green eyes stared at her, calmly and her stomach jolted. His stomach wasn't in a good condition, either, considering the swarm of vultures pecking at his stomach walls. Or his heart threatening to break his ribcage from all the pounding.

Hermione sat erect, and cleared her throat. "Okay."

Pause. Crickets sang in the background.

Harry's quiet chuckle broke the tension hanging between the two best friends. "We aren't going anywhere if we sit at opposite ends of the couch."

Hermione chuckled along. "Right."

They slid closer to each other, and turned to look at the other's eyes. The mistletoe hung eagerly between them now. They took a deep breath, trying to control their hearts. Just as they leaned in and their lips whispered against each other, Hermione seemed to pause, gauging her actions.

_Is this the right thing to do?_

She decided to throw caution to the four winds and brushed her lips against his, softly, hesitantly. Something seemed to explode inside them and they froze against each other's lips, holding in place.

Above them, the mistletoe shook violently for a second before it paused and wilted away, floating towards the ground where it lay forgotten. Not able to restrain themselves, their lips moved together.

Seconds passed to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, and then time meant nothing to them. She was only aware of his spicy, electric smell and he was only aware of her soft hair tangled in his hands—they both were aware of their frantically beating hearts. Harry knew that they had accomplished what they had wanted, but he couldn't stop. She smelled so good, felt oh so soft against him, her breath was warm, and her body fit perfectly against his.

After what felt like eternity, they broke apart, flushed and panting from lack of air. The first thing Hermione noticed was that they were not sitting upright anymore. Somewhere in their intense kissing, Harry had her lay down on the couch and was lying on top of her. Second, her hands had somehow slipped under his robes and shirt and were now resting peacefully against his chest. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, while the other rested dangerously on her thigh.

When her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones, the world blurred and she couldn't see anything except the green of his eyes and the awe, wonderment, and—and _what_? What was that in his eyes sparkling so brightly?

When the world finally came into full-focus, Hermione blushed furiously and quickly sat up. Harry adjusted himself, leaning away from her.

"Hermione..." he whispered, huskily.

Hermione quickly got up, adjusted her shirt, ran a hand through her hair, stammered a shaky "Goodnight", and flew towards her room, slamming the door shut tightly.

Harry sat there, watching his best friend run away from him, just after she gave him the most mind-blowing kiss he had ever experienced.

And he wondered...

-.-

**_Note: _**_So, what do you think? Your opinion matters the most! :)_

_By the way, if you guys can help me with some devilish, fun idea that Sirius and James can come up with to bring the two together, I'll highly appreciate it! :) Thanks for reading!_

_Till next time._

_Take care!_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Note: _**_I love Severus Snape! :D_

**_Special thanks to: _**_JazzGirl123! Thanks for your brilliant idea! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

-.-

_**Chapter 6**_

-.-

"So, Padfoot casted a Disillusionment Charm on us and we slipped behind Dad when he entered the Head's Common Room."

"And?"

"Well, Mum was there." James shifted.

The two Marauders and the two Potter siblings were sitting in a square formation in one of the many empty classrooms of Hogwarts. Lily and Remus were looking expectantly at James, while Sirius juggled three balls in the air, frowning slightly to himself.

"And? And?" Lily promoted, at the edge of her seat. "Did they kiss?"

James blushed, furiously. "Yeah. They...um...kissed." he wished someone could _obliviate_ him, because seeing your mother and father snogging intensely on a small couch was not the type of pleasant memory he wanted to have with him for the rest of his life, trust him!

Lily frowned. "You sound unsure."

"They did! I swear, Lil. But then, I don't know what happened—"

"—Hermione fled the room." Sirius completed his hands full of the three balls.

"Why?" Remus frowned.

"I don't know, Moony! Girls are so complicated." Sirius complained. "I mean—he kissed her! And it wasn't just a _kiss_! It was a full out snogging session on the couch and when she opens her eyes, she runs away."

Lily cringed. "Thanks for the mental picture."

"You should be. I saw it." James nodded, pointing to his head. "By the way, do you know how to perform the Memory Charm, Lil?"

"No. Sorry. We didn't cover that yet."

He groaned. "Great. It'll be stuck in my head forever."

"Memory Charms aren't always good, James." Remus cautioned, before looking at the three in front of him. "So, why do you think Hermione fled?"

Sirius shrugged.

James looked at Lily. "You're the girl."

She sighed, leaning back against her chair. "Well, Mum could have been embarrassed and scared."

"Scared?" the three men asked at once, raising an eyebrow. "She's the one who volunteered." Sirius added, frowning.

Lily nodded. "Listen, Mum is brilliant, we all know that. Give her an Arithmancy equation and she'll solve it in one minute flat. Give her something about love, and she doesn't know what to do. So, naturally, she'll be embarrassed."

Sirius blinked. Remus nodded, slightly. James raised his hand. "Huh?"

Lily face-palmed. "Mum and Dad are best friends, right?" they all nodded. "They have known each other since forever. Of course, she'll be scared of what the kiss would mean to their friendship—if she felt anything at all."

"You mean—Mum doesn't _realize_ that she loves Dad?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Probably. But the fact that she offered to kiss him means that she's attracted to him, at least." Lily shrugged.

"I see." Remus nodded, understanding. "It is possible."

Sirius grinned. "Not going to try this trick on Tonks, then, Moony?"

Remus blushed.

James blinked. "Moony, you met Aunt Dora already?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, he did. But he's too much of a coward to ask her out. Honestly, Remus, are you seventeen or thirty-five?"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

James sent a sly look to his sister. "Your boyfriend will be around soon."

Lily blushed. "Shut up. Teddy is not my boyfriend."

"Teddy?" Sirius asked, perplexed. "Who is Teddy?"

James jerked his head to Remus' direction. "Aunt Dora's and Uncle Remus' son." He snickered wildly at the look of pure shock and embarrassment on Remus' face.

Sirius howled with laughter.

Lily winced, reaching out to touch Moony's hand. "Its okay, Uncle Remus. Don't listen to them."

Remus nodded, still blushing.

Lily shot a scathing look towards her brother, but he was still in his own world with Sirius, laughing uncontrollably. She sighed, shaking her head, and looked out of the window, seeing the small golden rays of the sun shining through the thick clouds. Spring was on its way.

_And it's supposed to be the season of new beginnings, right?_ Lily asked herself, hoping that they hadn't mucked up anything too badly.

-.-

For the next couple of days, Lily and James watched with mounting sadness and panic as their mother strategically avoided their father. Whenever Harry tried to talk to Hermione, she would make up a hastily excuse and escape before a word left his mouth.

In their shared Common Room, Hermione always retreated to her room before Harry came through the portrait, leaving him even more confused about what was happening. But he was sure of one thing—Hermione gave him a mind-blowing kiss, and now, she was avoiding him as if he had a dangerous, infectious disease.

Right now, he was sitting in the main Gryffindor Common Room, playing Wizard Chess with Ron. He was losing badly, too. He just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept on wandering to what happened a few days ago, and his confused feelings, and Hermione. What did it all mean?

"Checkmate!" Ron roared, laughing. "I beat you, Harry."

"Yeah." Harry answered, nonchalantly, sighing. He looked at the fire, but then, looked away.

"Are you okay, mate? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind." Harry winced. Ron. That was another problem. What would his best mate do to him if he ever found out that he had kissed his girlfriend? And that he _liked_ it, nevertheless.

He groaned internally, running a hand through his hair. What did he ever do to deserve this confusion? Why wouldn't Hermione just talk to him, so that they could just resolve this mess.

Was it even a _mess_?

"Goodnight, Ron."

Ron looked up. Lavender Brown stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. She winked at him, before disappearing behind the corner.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron looked at him, holding his hands up. "I have no idea."

"Uh, hey, Harry?"

Harry looked up, smiling softly at the third-year brown-haired girl. "Hello, Lillian. What's wrong?"

She smiled shyly, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you saw M—Hermione? I haven't seen her all day. I need to talk to her about my...uh...Potions homework."

Lily blushed. She was never a good liar.

Harry's smile flattered a bit. "Oh. Um, I reckon she would be in Head's Common Room."

"Okay. Thanks."

With one last smile and nod, Lily disappeared up the stairs.

Ron looked at Harry, sceptically. "Are you and Hermione fighting?"

Harry blinked. "No."

Ron nodded, but he was still doubtful.

-.-

_This sucks. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help it. A couple of days ago, I kissed Harry. Can you believe it? I can't! Well, okay, I can, since I was the one who offered, but still..._

_Now, all I can think about is his warm lips and the feel of his body pressing against mine! Gah! I'm sure this is not a way that a best friend should think about her best friend, right? I mean, sure, I have often wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry, but I have never imagined that it would provoke so much emotions in me—so much passion. I have never felt this way when Ron kissed me. _

_But it's wrong, isn't it, Dairy? I am with Ron. He's with Ginny. Did that mean I betrayed them? If I say anything, or do something stupid again, it'll break their hearts. I don't want to be the reason to—_

Hermione paused in her writing, looking up at the knock that came on the portrait. Her first instinct was to run back to her room quickly, but then, she remembered that Harry knew the password and he didn't have to knock.

Sighing at her silliness, she set the diary on the table, and got up to open the portrait. Lillian Pratt smiled at her.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

Lily walked into the room, looking around her interestedly. "Wow, this sure is comfortable."

"Yeah. It is." Hermione sat down on the couch. Lily sat down beside her, carefully twisting her hands together. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Lily smiled small. "Are you okay?"

Hermione blinked. "Yes. I am." She replied, slowly.

Lily shrugged. "Sorry. I just noticed that you have been quiet lately. And you haven't been eating much."

The older girl sighed, shaking her head. "That transparent, aren't I?"

Lily giggled. "Well, I don't know who else noticed. Maybe Harry did." she hinted, hoping to get her Mum to talk. Hermione stayed silent, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace.

The younger of the two sat stiffly, looking at Hermione patiently. Finally, Hermione smirked. "Of course, Harry will notice. But, I don't think I can talk to him."

"Why?" Lily asked, playing innocent.

"He is kind of the problem?"

Lily frowned, playing along. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?"

Hermione paused, looking at the girl sitting beside her, her green eyes wide and patient. She could see that the girl genuinely wished to help her. And Hermione did not know why, but she wanted to talk to Lillian about it.

"I kind of kissed him." Hermione whispered. Lily blinked. "And when it was over, I ran away."

The younger brown haired girl frowned. "Why did you run away?"

"I panicked. Or maybe I got scared, I don't know." Hermione covered her face with her hands. "I...Harry is my best friend, Lillian. What would happen now? What is he thinking? I wish I knew. I don't want this to come in the way of our friendship."

Lily nodded, understanding. So, she was right. Hermione was scared, and she does not realize that she has feelings for her best friend. Lily smiled a little.

"You know, my parents were best friends too."

Hermione looked at her.

"They are very close, even now after having three kids. They always worked out their problems and never ran away from them. Sure, once or twice, they would feel insecure about what the other thinks, but then, their friendship is so strong. I don't think anything could get in its way, not even a small kiss."

"Your parents must love each other a lot." Hermione whispered.

"They do." Lily nodded. "Although, they have been best friends for so long, sometimes they act like it more than being a husband and wife." She laughed, shaking her head. "But I like that. Someday, I want that too."

Hermione nodded. Harry and she had a strong friendship, too. And they have known each other for so long. If Lillian's parents could overcome any small, petty differences, then why couldn't she and Harry do the same thing? It was a kiss, yes, and she felt that she was in cloud nine, but that didn't mean Harry felt anything. And it was not fair to him. She had avoided him for the past couple of days, and he must have been hurt.

Hermione smiled, a new resolve building up in her mind.

She reached out, and touched Lillian's hand. Lily blinked, looking up at Hermione, seeing her smile.

"Thank you, Lillian."

Lily felt moisture in her eyes, but she smiled back. "You're welcome."

-.-

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you talk to Mum?"

"Yes."

"And?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to hug her." Lily answered.

James sighed. "Lil."

His sister giggled. "Kidding. I think I got my point across. And I was right, you know." she looked at him. "She is afraid."

"So, will they be okay?" James asked, concerned.

Lily nodded. "Let's hope so."

-.-

The next morning, Harry poked at his bacon idly, sighing every now and then before taking a small bite from it. Unconsciously, he would look to his right, waiting to see if Hermione would look at him in concern and order him to eat, but then, he would remember that she didn't want to talk to him, and he would sigh all over again.

_Really, I have never noticed how much I have depended on her,_ Harry thought. _And just when I need to talk to someone about my confused feelings, she doesn't want to talk to me!_

Again, he marvelled that she was the only one that he actually talked to about these things. But then again, he couldn't go talk to Ginny about this. He didn't think she'll take it well if she knew that he had kissed Hermione.

He winced. _All Hell will break loose._

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Hermione walking over towards him. He blinked.

_Has she always been this lovely?_

His heart thudded in his chest.

"Good morning, Harry." Ginny Weasley popped out in front of him, smiling hugely. Harry smiled weakly back, and saw Hermione halt and turn away, walking to the other end of the table, where Ron was sitting, wolfing his breakfast.

Harry's stomach twisted, but he forced himself to look at Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny. Had a pleasant night?"

"Yeah." She smiled, sitting beside him. "Although I had a long night. I had a Herbology essay to continue and all." she complained about Professor Snape and that he gave them, yet again, two parchments for homework.

Harry was only half-listening, too busy looking over Ginny's head to see what Hermione was doing. She was giggling at something James Pratt was saying while Lillian Pratt rolled her eyes and hit her brother upside the head. Ron was full out laughing. Harry felt himself smiling unconsciously. At least, she was smiling.

"Harry?"

He snapped out of his trance, looking back at Ginny. "Yeah?"

"I asked what class you have first." She tilted her head.

"Potions." He looked down at his watch. "Actually, I have to go. Don't need Snape after me, again."

Ginny nodded, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. Harry stiffened, his eyes wide. What—?

Ginny broke the kiss, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Harry shook his head. He stood up, hastily. "I should go."

Ginny frowned, but then, her face cleared and she smiled again. "Once you're done with your classes, let's go out and walk, okay?"

"Okay." Harry answered, dazed. "I'll see you later, Ginny."

-.-

The doors snapped open and Professor Severus Snape walked briskly into his classroom, his black robes bellowing behind him. Lavender Brown shrunk back into her seat, while Neville Longbottom quivered.

With a wave of his wand, Snape closed the door, making the dungeons temperature even colder, before turning around briskly and looking at the class with his cold, pierce dark eyes.

Parvati Patil shivered.

"I want everyone's attention," Snape drawled out in that soft, dark voice of his. "The potion that we'll be brewing today needs concentration and I will not be responsible for accidents...for lack of therefore."

A cold stare at Neville's direction. The poor boy sank into his chair.

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with the Truth Serum Potion." A couple of heads popped up and down. "Though not as strong as Veritaserum, which is the strongest kind of a Truth Serum, the potion we'll be brewing today is used for minor criminals for slipping out their most inner, darkest secrets."

He paused, looked around the room, and then turned. He waved his wand towards the blackboard and it was filled with the ingredients description. Snape turned.

"You have two hours and a half to finish up, and you'll be working in pairs"—Ron shot Harry a grin—"which I'll be choosing." Ron's grin flattered.

Harry shot him an apologetic look.

When Snape was finally satisfied with his pairs—he placed Ron with Malfoy just to tick him off—he told them to start and once they are done, the potion should be a colorless, water-like solution.

"Be careful while adding the Jobberknoll feathers." He drawled out, looking around the room. "Too much could be fatal."

Neville trembled when Snape's eyes landed on his frame.

To Harry's immense relief and nervousness, he was paired with Hermione. He was reviled because she was a good potion brewer and he was sure their potion would be the colorless solution Snape wanted it to be at the end of the class. Yet, he was nervous, since her approximate was too close and he could notice nothing but the smell of her hair—strawberries with a dash of lavenders, or was it freesia?

Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy.

Trying to distract himself, he grabbed the three Bezoar rocks and began hammering them gently into the required thin powder. And yet, he found his mind wandering again.

He thought about the kiss that Ginny had given him before he headed to class and how he stiffened to it. Of course, because they were dating, he had kissed Ginny before. It was nice, maybe sometimes a bit rough, but nice enough. But today, somehow, it felt weird kissing her.

His mind wandered without his permission to Hermione's kiss, and his heart thudded inside his chest again. Intense? Yes, it had been the most earth-shattering, intense kiss he had ever received. But what really confused him about the kiss were the emotions that it provoked in him.

Harry never knew that he could feel so much passion. Yes, Hermione's kiss was passionate, and it made his world explode with fire and excitement. Curious, he had never experienced these kind of emotions while kissing Ginny. But what did it all mean? Why couldn't Hermione just talk to him already so that she could tell him and clear away his confusion?

_Gah! This is unbearable!_ Harry thought, irritated, grabbing a fist full of Jobberknoll feathers.

"Harry, wait! That's too much!" he heard Hermione's voice beside him, but it was already too late—he had thrown the whole hand-full into the cauldron in front of him.

Hermione paused, eyes wide.

Harry blinked and looked down at the slowly boiling solution, which until a second ago, was light-yellow and now was quickly transforming into a dangerous ruby liquid.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, step back!"

The potion exploded with a loud _bang_! The whole class jumped, and Snape was out of his seat at the front of the class. The red liquid covered both Harry and Hermione completely, leaving the two of them blinking in confusion.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Snape's voice was dangerously low, and velvety silk. Both of them winced. "How many Jobberknoll feathers have you added to your potion?"

"Um..." Harry blinked. "I don't know?"

Snape popped a vein. "Cheeky, aren't you, Potter?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Harry replied, angered. "I don't know!"

"And why is that?" the professor sneered.

"Please, sir—" Hermione began, when Snape snapped, his eyes glowing furiously.

"Detention, both of you! I want to see you both at the Great Hall at eight sharp. Am I understood?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded, silently and went about cleaning up the mess they created without a word or looking at each other. Eight o'clock was a long way to come, and for some unknown reason, Harry was looking forward to it.

-.-

Ginny leaned against the wall beside the Fat Lady portrait, looking right and left for Harry. He must have ended his classes already, and she was excited about going on a walk with him around the grounds. They haven't gotten together lately since she last accused him of neglecting her.

She smiled as she saw him climbing up the stairs, looking tired and nervous all the same. She pushed back from the wall. "Hey, Harry."

He gave her a weak smile. "Hello, Gin."

She smiled excitedly. "Ready for our walk?"

Harry felt guilty for letting her down again, but he really didn't want Snape breathing behind his neck anytime soon. He shifted, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Actually, Ginny, I can't go on a walk with you."

Ginny's eyes went flat, and her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "Why?"

"Snape gave me detention." He answered, stepping back slowly. He could feel the Legendary Weasley anger coming out of the younger red-head in waves. "I'm sorry."

She smiled coldly. "It is okay, Harry." With that, she turned away briskly, and marched angrily into the Common Room, leaving him standing there, sighing.

_Now, if it was Hermione, she would have understood_, he thought idly, making his way towards the Great Hall, before pausing mid-step. He groaned. _Gah! Why won't she leave my mind?_

But when he actually thought about it, he didn't want her to leave.

-.-

Hermione stared at the two small toothbrushes that were held almost carelessly in Severus Snape's hand. Harry raised an eyebrow as Professor Snape thrust one toothbrush into each of their hands.

They blinked.

"You'll be cleaning up the cauldrons with these," he gestured to the row of cauldrons that were placed upon the four, long tables that stood in the Great Hall. "No magic."

Hermione stared. _He's kidding, isn't he?_

Harry groaned internally. _I should have known it would be something like this._

There must have been at least hundreds of cauldrons lining up the tables—_all four tables_! Snape was insane if he thought that the two of them—without magic—would be able to finish up before eleven o'clock—with only a toothbrush!

Seeing the looks on their faces, Snape sneered. "Any objections?"

Swallowing, the two shook their heads.

"Then get started!"

He moved towards the staff table and sat himself down on his usual chair while Harry and Hermione both took a cauldron and began scrubbing the inside with the toothbrush. If they thought Snape was mean, right now, he was a down-right sadist.

"This is torture." Harry whispered, being sure Snape could not hear him.

Hermione nodded. "But think about the brighter side, it could be worse."

"What is worse than cleaning a cauldron with _just_ a toothbrush?"

"Cleaning up the entire Great Hall's floor with _just_ a toothbrush."

He winced. "Point taken."

After that, they worked in silence finishing up cauldron after cauldron, but it still seemed that the bowl-like objects were never ending. The silence that was around them was filled with tension, and they could feel Snape's eyes on them every now and then, increasing the tension.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

They spoke in hushed voices at the same time, and paused, looking at each other. They laughed quietly, before opening their lips again, speaking together.

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her, curiously. "For what?"

She shot Snape a look, before saying lowly. "For avoiding you the past few days. It was stupid, I know." she sighed. "I was just afraid."

Harry tilted his head, perplexed, his hand pausing in its scrubbing. "Afraid?"

Although her mind was telling her that this was not something that she should be telling him, years of strong friendship won. "Yeah. You're my best friend, Harry. And—well, I don't want anything to change between us."

"Why would it?"

She paused. "I kissed you."

"And I was not complaining."

Hermione bit her lip, looking away. He knew that look. She was wrestling with herself to ask something. Maybe she was just as confused as he is. Maybe she felt something—just like he did. Should he ask?

"Let's just forget about it," Hermione said, smiling lightly at him. He could tell that she was not saying this whole-heartedly and it confirmed his suspicions that she was confused.

And since he was confused, too, it was not fair to ask her if she felt something during the kiss, when he himself wasn't able to sort out his feelings.

"Friends?" he held out his hand.

"Best friends." She smiled warmly.

Intertwining their hands together, both couldn't help but notice how utterly right and natural holding the other's hand felt.

-.-

In one of the many empty classrooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius Black jumped into his feet.

"You mean to tell me: that Harry and Hermione made up, but ignored what happened completely?"

"I think they are in denial." James shrugged.

"Or they are confused and still realizing what their feelings are," Lily informed, frowning a bit.

"But everything is back to normal between them, right?" Remus inquired.

The siblings nodded.

Sirius shook his head wildly. "This would not do. Not at all."

"What do you suggest?" James asked.

"We need a new plan." Sirius frowned. "Let me think."

Lily looked worried. "I think we should stop. Mum and Dad obviously are thinking about their feelings anyway. We don't need another incident—"

"But, it might take them a very long time until they admit to themselves that they love each other." James pointed out. "And without them being together, we can't go back to our world, Lil. The mirror won't appear."

"But I don't want them to hate each other if we try too hard." Lily replied, still worried.

"Both of you have a point." Remus said, deep in thought.

"I got it!" Sirius jumped into his feet again, grinning like a maniac. "We'll have Harry serenading her. All girls love to be serenaded."

"They do?" James asked, interested.

Lily shook her head. "No! Mum's ears will bleed."

Remus smiled. "Is he an awful singer?"

"You have no idea!"

"We write a love letter and give it to Hermione. We'll sign it in Harry's name." Sirius proposed.

James shook his head. "Too cliché."

The black haired man frowned, crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Suddenly, his lips curled into a huge, sly grin.

"We lock them in a broom closet and do not allow them to come out until they confess their undying love for each other."

James grinned right back. "I like this idea!"

Lily frowned. "Perverts."

"I don't like this idea." Remus shook his head.

James scratched the back of his neck. "Well, in our Potions class, we are brewing some love potions—"

Lily glared menacingly at her brother. "We are not feeding Mum and Dad love potions! It's illegal. And we'll get expelled."

"We are not from this world, Lily. We can't get expelled."

"If you do that, I'll report you to McGonagall."

"You can't do that."

"Try me, James."

Sirius cleared his throat, and Remus placed a hand on the siblings' shoulder. "Hey, now. Cut it out both of you."

"He started it."

"She started it."

They glared at each other.

"Actually, Lily flower," Sirius grinned, showing his pearly whites. "Jamie here is a genius. I know exactly what will help us."

-.-

**_Note: _**_Uh-oh! Sirius is planning! Not good! :D Tell me what you think! Your opinion matters the most!_

_Till next time!_

_Take care!_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Note: _**_This chapter was kind of hard to write, since this story is almost coming to a close! (sigh) I don't want it to! I really enjoyed writing it! But anyway, this chapter is kind of longer than the rest. So, I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 7**_

-.-

Lily Potter watched with increasing humour as her brother, James Potter, sighed. He placed his elbow on the polished wooden table and allowed his head to rest on his palm. His chocolate brown eyes lingered at the beautiful blonde girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Lily followed his gaze, giggling all the while. "James..."

He simply sighed.

"James."

He did not acknowledge his sister, but frowned slightly as he saw Neville Longbottom talking with the blonde. She was laughing.

Lily, beside him, laughed too as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "James, that's not Clarity, you know!"

James blinked. "What?"

"I said: that's not Clarity Longbottom. Besides, I don't think she'll appreciate it if she knew you were checking her mother out."

James blushed, badly. "Shut up. I was not checking Aunt Luna out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's just—I have never actually noticed how much Clarity looked like her mother. It's kind of scary."

Lily smiled knowingly. "You miss her."

"..." James simply turned away.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at the two of them, sitting down beside Lily. She looked at James, perplexed. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing." He grumbled, looking away.

His gaze fell towards where Harry Potter was standing behind Ginny Weasley. James groaned. From the look of ecstasy on Ginny's face, he was sure his father was asking her out for a walk or something. He looked back at his mother, only to find her engrossed with admonishing Ron Weasley on inhaling his food. Lily was poking her bacon.

_God, when will this ever end?_ James pleaded, placing his head between his hands.

-.-

Remus stared warily at the shop he and Sirius were currently standing in front of. Of course, he did have his suspicions when Sirius said that they were paying a little visit to Diagon Alley. Padfoot was completely bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Are you sure...?"

"Pah! Relax, Moony! This is going to be good!" Sirius rubbed his hands, grinning manically, pushing open the door of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_.

Lupin followed him. "I don't know how this could be good."

"Sirius, my old man!" Fred Weasley grinned widely. "George, look how graced us with his presence."

"With our very own Remus Lupin, too." George Weasley popped out of nowhere, grinning. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, boys?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm here to collect my money, Tweedle-Dum."

Remus shot him a warning, dry look.

George frowned. "What money?"

"On my godson and our precious bookworm getting together before graduation." Sirius stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Remus face-palmed. "Sirius..."

Fred's eyes were wide. "Pumpkin broke up with my little brother?"

"Harry broke up with Gingin?" George gaped. The twins looked at each other, grinning widely.

"_It's about time_!"

Remus shook his head. "They haven't." The twins paused. "Yet."

"What do you mean: _yet_?" Fred asked, confused.

"We have confidential information that Harry and Hermione are in the process of breaking up with their significant others." Sirius grinned.

"Confidential information?" George raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell, where did you get this kind of information?" his twin asked.

"Now, it wouldn't be confidential if I told you, would it?" Sirius winked, striding over to a shelf covered with pink bottles. He took one medium-sized bottle, opened it and took a whiff.

Remus smiled, now fully understanding what's happening. "I see."

"How much is this?" Sirius asked, waving the bottle, the liquid inside it swaying gently.

George raised an eyebrow. "Three Galleons."

Sirius paid the amount. "I'll be over later to collect my winnings, boys." Winking, he and Remus walked out of the store and disappeared with a loud _crack_.

-.-

Lily looked on, perplexed, as Sirius Black poured a pink liquid in two equal halves into two separate heart-shaped bottles. The warm sunrays of March penetrated the empty classroom and fell on the two bottles, allowing the pink liquid to sparkle brilliantly.

James raised an eyebrow. "Perfume?"

"Not _just_ a perfume." Sirius grinned, holding a bottle for each sibling to take. They did. "This little bottle came straight from yours truly: _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_!"

Crickets crept in the background as James and Lily stared at Sirius, blankly.

His excited face fell. "What?"

Lily looked at Remus. "What is he on about, Uncle Remus?"

"Fred and George Weasley," James and Lily nodded, indicating that they knew them, "came up with the brilliant idea of masking Amortentia scents into a perfume; that way, people would buy the perfume for—"

"—for its singular and unique smell since Amortentia scents differ for each individual." Lily continued, finally comprehending what the bottle in her hand contained.

"Brilliant!" James enthused, looking at the small bottle. "Simply brilliant!"

"But—but Amortentia scents don't just change!" Lily protested, shaking her head. "I'm sure Mum and Dad already related their scents to Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. If they smell it now, they might not smell each other!"

"Don't believe everything the books says, Lily flower," Sirius smiled. "Amortentia scents do change, because the potion itself does not create love, it simply emphasizes the love present in the person himself."

Lily still looked doubtful.

"Smell it." James suggested. She looked at him, incredulously. "If you think it's not genuine, smell it and tell me what you smell."

"Don't be ridiculous, James."

"I'm not." he insisted. "Smell it."

Lily shot her brother a look, before slowly unscrewing the bottle's cape. She brought the bottle's opening near her nose, and inhaled. Almost immediately, the smell of parchment invaded her senses, followed closely by the fresh scent of baked cookies, and then, the acute scent of honeysuckle—which was oddly familiar. Where did she—?

With a gasp, she jerked the bottle away, eyes wide in disbelief. James grinned. "Smelled something unusual, dear sister?"

Hastily covering up her shocked expression, she glared at her brother, securing the cap on the bottle. "Nothing that is essential for you to know."

"Oh? I could have sworn you would smell something close to honey—"

"Shut up!"

"—suckle; that's what Ted uses, you know. After Quidditch practice. I think you would know since you always hug him after—"

"_Silencio_."

James' voice disappeared, but he was still grinning madly. Lily blushed furiously and stalked out of the classroom, leaving Remus and Sirius gaping at a now silently laughing James Potter.

"He's lucky he got off with just a Silencing Charm." Sirius mumbled, looking at Remus.

"Yeah." The latter nodded. "Well, I guess he does deserve it, if only a little."

"Admit it: you are uncomfortable knowing that Harry's daughter would eventually like your son, right?" Sirius grinned.

"Why would I be?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "She's a brilliant witch, just like her mother. And she's a good person." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, _I_ would be a little uncomfortable, though." Sirius said, musingly, as he and Remus walked out of classroom, totally unaware of James' frantic arm-movement behind them, screaming silently for help.

-.-

"Uh, Hermione, what did we have to add to the potion when it reaches a yellow color?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at his potions essay.

Not looking up from her own, Hermione answered, "Powdered bat bone and a phoenix's feather."

"Yeah! Thanks, Hermione!" he exclaimed, excitedly, scribbling away on his parchment. For the better of the next hour, the only sound echoing in the library was the two quills scribbling away on the brown paper. Slowly, the first rays of the warm afternoon sun hit Harry's eyes, making him look up.

"Oh!" he breathed, blinking. He looked at Hermione. "Listen, I have to run meet up with Ginny. I promised her a walk since last time—you know."

"Yeah." Hermione looked up, smiling small, her stomach flipping. "I'll meet up with you in the Common Room."

"Okay." Harry grinned. "You'll have to help me in my Transfiguration essay, though. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Since when do you pay attention, Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" he pretended to look hurt, before grinning and leaning forward, delivering a single, loving kiss on her cheek. "See you later, Hermione."

And he walked away, leaving her with a tingling, pink cheek and butterflies invading her stomach.

-.-

Entering the Common Room, Harry noticed that it was nearly empty with the exception of two Second Year students playing Exploding Snap, one Fourth Year student engrossed in her homework, and Lillian Pratt, who was twirling a heart-shaped bottle in her hands.

Harry smiled, marching over towards her. "Hey, Lillian, how was your day?"

Lily looked up, grinning. "Hi! It was good, thanks, Harry. How was yours?"

"Excellent." He beamed. "You didn't happen to see Ginny, did you? She was supposed to meet me here."

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

Harry nodded, eyeing the bottle in her hand curiously. "What's that?"

Lily looked at the bottle in her hand and was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. "Oh, this? It's a perfume. My mother sent it to me today with an owl." She grinned. "It's supposed to have the perfect scent for me, or so she says."

Harry laughed. "Well, have you tried it?"

"No." Lily looked thoughtful for a minute. "Say, why don't you smell it for me, and tell me if it's good?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Lily shrugged, indifferently. "I just don't trust my Mum. She tends to have a really weird sense when it comes to perfumes." She blushed. Why did she always have to blush when she lied?

"Oh, if that's the case..." Harry shrugged, sitting down beside her. Carefully, Lily unscrewed the lid and passed it to Harry.

Taking a whiff, Harry was momentarily intoxicated by the sweet smell of freshly baked treacle tart, the smell of fresh air as if he was riding on a broomstick, and a floral scent that was oh so familiar to him. Strawberries and freesia—he could swear. It was the same scent that invaded his senses whenever he entered the Head Common Room or whenever he was near—

With a jolt, Harry opened his eyes, staring at the small heart-shaped bottle in wonderment and surprise. He turned to look at Lillian. She kept her expression politely curious.

"What? Is it that bad?" she asked, hurt, taking in his bewildered expression.

"No! No!" Harry corrected, hastily, shaking his head. "It smells really wonderful, Lillian. I assure you. I was just—startled, that's all." he smiled small. "I wasn't expecting it to be this...intoxicating."

"Oh." Lily nodded, eyes brightening significantly. "That's great. I should go owl Mum. Thank her for it." she stood up. "And thank you, Harry. For testing it out for me."

"You're welcome." Seeing the happy expression on her face made him feel warm. He watched her skip into her dormitory while his mind kept on pondering the scent he had just smelled. Was it really...?

"Harry, you're early!" Ginny exclaimed, almost making him jump out of his skin.

"Oh? What? Yeah." Harry nodded, standing up, scratching the back of his head. "Um, ready to go?"

She beamed. "Yes. Let's go."

She linked her arm around his and dragged him out of the Common Room.

-.-

James didn't have any problem in spotting Hermione Granger once he entered the library. She was the only one with more than 5 books on the table, and the only one that seemed really into studying. He grinned and walked over towards her.

Hermione looked up, smiling. "Hello, James. Had a pleasant day, I hope?"

"Yeah. It was cool." He sat down.

Hermione inhaled, sighing in the process. She looked at James, arching an eyebrow. "Are you wearing perfume?"

James grinned his all-too-mischievous grin—reminding her tremendously of Harry—before placing a hand inside his pocket and withdrawing the small, heart-shaped bottle. Hermione watched the liquid sway gently as he shook it slowly.

"Mum sent it to me with an owl today. Said it's the best perfume for growing men these days." He rolled his eyes. "Personally, I don't think so."

Hermione giggled. "Why is that?"

"I don't think it has an attractive scent to woo hot birds like you." James grinned, winking; he was having way too much fun. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Give me here." she said, holding her hand up. "I'll judge."

"You will?"

"Sure."

James smiled—_this was way too easy_—and handed her the bottle after unscrewing the lid carefully. Hermione brought the bottle's opening just below her nose and inhaled.

The first scent that registered in her mind was one of baked apples with cinnamon sprinkled on them before the scent of freshly cut-grass overpowered it. Hermione sighed at the calmness of the aroma before a third one assaulted her senses—the electric scent of an aftershave lotion she was all too familiar with.

Hermione stiffened.

James watched her with concealed concern, but his amusement was shining through his chocolate brown eyes. "That bad, eh?"

"No." She whispered, staring down at the heart-shaped bottle. "No. Not at all. It is—truly exotic."

"Exotic, you say?" James raised an eyebrow, his lips curling slyly. "So, it might work on girls?"

Hermione snapped back to reality for a minute, looking at him with amusement, yet with a hint of surprise still present. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it will."

James laughed, standing up. "Well, might as well try. Thanks, Hermione. You were great help."

He dashed out of the library, leaving Hermione to her own confused thoughts.

-.-

"She said it was exotic."

"He said it was intoxicating."

James and Lily glanced at each other, before busting up laughing, shaking their heads and clutching their sides.

"God, did you ever dream of being in this situation?" Lily asked, still giggling.

"No." James grinned. "But it's all fun."

"Yeah. Well, now we just wait and see if they'll act according to the scents." Lily mused, looking back to her Potions essay. "Say, I'll be doing another scout tomorrow for the mirror. Would you like to come?"

James nodded. "Sure."

-.-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny asked, staring out at the sun dipping low at the horizon.

Harry nodded, absent-minded. "Yeah. Sure."

His mind was nowhere near where his body was. It was reeling with confused thoughts, just like it did when he had his kiss with Hermione two weeks ago. He had promised himself not to open that box again, but here he was, on a walk with his girlfriend, thinking about his best friend in ways he was sure was illegal for him to think about his best friend.

It was the perfume's fault! Yes, it was Lillian's perfume that was making him confused all over again. If it did not have the same scent as Hermione's, then he wouldn't be thinking about her. And if it didn't have the same scent he smelt when he kissed her, he wouldn't be thinking about her kiss.

_Good God, why me?_ Harry groaned internally, trying to get rid of these thoughts. _I should not think about Hermione that way. I should not—_

"Harry!"

He snapped out of his little daze, only to come face-to-face with a rather annoyed Ginny Weasley. He winced. What did he do this time?

"Yes?"

"I have called you for five times already!" Ginny stomped her feet, huffing. "Why won't you pay attention to me?"

Harry quickly felt guilty. He did, after all, suggest this walk for them to reconnect and get on the good side of each other again, but he was failing miserably because he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

_What kind of boyfriend does that?_ He wondered to himself.

"Sorry, Ginny. I just have—a lot on my mind." He ran a hand through his hair. "You were saying...?"

Ginny huffed, clearly angered and annoyed. "I am not repeating myself. It's not the first time it happened today. What are you thinking about?"

Harry winced. "Just things..."

"Like what?" Ginny pressed, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"School. Studies. Potions." _And Hermione,_ he added silently.

"Potions?" she raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. You know I want to become an Auror and all—"

Ginny snorted. "Harry, come off it. Haven't we discussed this already? Being an Auror is too dangerous; you need something safe and attention-grabbing to work with."

Harry sighed. _Here we go again_. "But I want to be an Auror, Ginny. I have wanted it since my fourth year. Besides, I don't want something attention-grabbing."

"Why not?" Ginny walked away briskly. He followed her. "Just think about it, if you become Minister—"

"Too much of a responsibility and not my thing." Harry shook his head. "Besides, by working as an Auror, I'll be working in the Ministry anyway."

"As an inferior."

Harry paused, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Being an Auror does not make one an inferior. On the contrary—"

"Well, I don't want you to become one." Ginny stopped, turning around to look at him, arms folded.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what, in the name of Merlin, does this have anything to do with you?"

"I'm your girlfriend, Harry. If I think you shouldn't do something—"

"I appreciate your thoughts, Ginny," he cut her off. "But I think that what I want to do is something that returns to me and no one else."

They stood there, staring at each other—Ginny angrily and Harry determinedly. The sun set completely beyond the horizon, painting the sky with the beginning colors of twilight. Harry looked at the distance, before sighing and turning towards Ginny.

"Look, Ginny, I need to go. Hermione said she'll help me in my Transfiguration homework—"

"You're cutting off our discussion and date to go to _Hermione_?" Ginny seethed. Harry seemed to place more fuel on the already flaming fire.

"I—"

"Fine!" Ginny yelled, stomping her feet. "See if I care. Go!" and she walked past him, briskly, quickly disappearing towards the castle.

Harry sighed frustrated. He really didn't need all this right now, not with his confused thoughts still swirling.

_Why won't she understand? Hermione doesn't have any problem with me becoming an Auror and I am sure she won't get angry because I am paying attention to my studies! Well, of course not! She's Hermione. But still..._

Again, he was aware that he was comparing Ginny to Hermione. And then his thoughts changed: _would Hermione be a better girlfriend than Ginny?_ Harry's eyes widened. No! He could not think like that! He _shouldn't_ think like that! Hermione was his best friend, and what's worst, she is dating his other best friend. He couldn't do this to Ron.

He couldn't do this to Hermione.

Yet, his mind wondered...

-.-

"Oh, Ron! You scared me!" Hermione exclaimed, grinding to a halt in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room where Ronald Weasley popped out of nowhere. He grinned at her.

"Sorry. Say, let's go do something together. We have been so caught in our studies lately, we haven't been spending time together." He suggested.

Hermione bit her lip. "That's thoughtful from you, Ron, but I can't. I promised Harry I'd help him in his Transfiguration homework. He's probably waiting in the Common Room right now."

Ron's smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "Harry?"

Hermione looked confused. "Yes." She answered slowly.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Ron asked, suspiciously, making Hermione gap at him. "Because, recently, you've been blowing me off more and more just to be with Harry."

"Are you daft, Ron? Of course there is nothing going on between us! I'm simply helping him with his homework." She scowled. "At least, he's taking his N.E.W.T.s seriously, unlike other people..."

Ron scoffed. "Right! Don't turn it around on me!"

"I'm simply stating facts." Hermione answered, shrugging. "You know, you can come with me and we'll study—"

"No, thanks! Don't need to ruin the mood between you!" Ron seethed, glaring at her.

Hermione gasped, shocked. "What is the matter with you? What mood? What are you talking about?" her anger was rising. What was wrong with him? She was simply helping her best friend, was that a crime nowadays?

"Whatever!" he yelled, walking back towards his dorm.

Hermione just stood there, gaping after him, trying to figure out just what exactly was going on. Honestly, how could Ron even think—? He was Harry's friend, too. When will he ever get over his jealousy of his best mate! It just didn't make sense to be jealous of a friend!

Hermione, confused, walked up the stairs leading to Head's Common Room and absently gave the password. The portrait swung open and she climbed through it. Harry was already sitting on the table, frowning over his textbook. As the portrait swung close, he looked up, grinning. But it quickly faded on the look of absolute shock and confusion written on her face.

"Hermione, what is it?" he stood up.

She walked over towards him, placing her bag carelessly on the floor. She sat down on the couch and Harry quickly sat down next to her, concern written all over his face.

"Hermione?"

"Ron and I had a fight." She whispered; now hurt making appearance in her eyes. "It's stupid. _Stupid_." Tears leaked down her cheeks.

Harry dapped them away with the pad of his thumb. "What about?" he asked, softly, not wishing to disturb her.

She exhaled sharply. "Some rubbish on how I blow him off just to be with you." she sniffed, wiping her tears away. "He thinks that there is something going on between us."

Harry sighed. "But there is nothing going on between us."

"I know." Hermione hiccupped. "I know. I told him. But he wouldn't believe me. He's got it through his thick head that we are sneaking around..."

"Hermione, just forget it. Ron is being Ron. He'll come around, eventually." Harry soothed. But seeing that the tears did not stop, he whispered, "Hey, come here."

She allowed him to draw her into his embrace, resting her head against his board shoulder as the tears soaked her cheeks. His arms wrapped around her snugly, comfortingly, and she inhaled, only for her mind to reel in wonderment. It was the same scent. The same scent of that aftershave lotion. _Harry's_ aftershave lotion. She exhaled sharply, eyes wide and staring at the fire.

What did that mean?

Meanwhile, Harry was having a difficult time trying to regulate his breathing. Hermione's hair was giving off that intoxicating scent that he smelled just a few hours ago—strawberries with a hint of freesia. It was invading his senses just as powerfully as it did when he smelled the perfume.

Harry glanced at Hermione, and felt as if he had never seen her before.

Why had he never noticed the way her hair was a varying shades of brown—one lock brown, the other lock honey, and then the other dark brown? Why had he never noticed that her eyes were warm and comforting—beautiful? Why had he never noticed that she had amber specks dancing around her irises against the brown of her eyes? Why had he never noticed that she was beautiful inside and out—her big heart, her selfless personality, her willingness to help him no matter what, and her loving smile?

And then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks on the head, making his heart pound out of control and his head spin.

_He was in love with his best friend!_

Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger.

Still registering the shocking realization, Harry unconsciously tightened his hold on her, burying his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. Hermione snuggled into him, closing her eyes blissfully.

He was unaware that she has just been hit by the very same realization, and that she was still registering it too.

-.-

Over the next week, it seemed to be an unspoken agreement for Ginny and Ron tried as hard as they can to avoid Harry and Hermione, respectively. The silent treatment indicated it was over, so Hermione wasn't at all surprised when she saw Lavender Brown hanging on Ron's arm, giggling madly. Curiously, she wasn't hurt, mad, or sad. She felt slightly relieved, because now, she didn't feel like she was cheating on Ron when her feelings were going to the other direction.

Harry, too, wasn't at all surprised when he saw Ginny giggling and twirling a strand of her hair while talking to Draco Malfoy. He might be dense, but he wasn't blind to the building chemistry or the looks Malfoy was shooting Ginny.

_Maybe it was better this way,_ Harry mused, turning around. He paused when he saw James and Lillian standing right behind him; gaping at the couple he was currently giving them his back.

James' eyes met his, questioningly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's over."

Lily's jaw dropped. "_Really_?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. James face-palmed, before grabbing Lily's hand, and dragging her away, shouting that they'll see Harry soon. Harry simply stood there, looking bewildered, before shaking his head and heading back to the Great Hall.

Rounding the corner, James entered an empty classroom, dragging an over-excited Lily with him.

"Lil, calm down!"

She screamed in her excitement, jumping up and down. James hastily casted _Muffliato_ to keep other people from hearing Lily scream like a madwoman.

"Oi! Get a grip, will you?"

"But—but—" she paused, holding her breath, before squealing again. She launched herself on James, wrapping him tightly in a hug. "We are going back!"

James stumbled back. "Lil, chill out! And get off me!"

She let him go, but not before squeezing the life out of him. "I can't believe it. It's finally happening. We're going back! We're going back!"

"Lily, they just broke up. Mum and Dad aren't together yet." James said, reasonably.

"I know. But it's just a matter of time, right?"

"I don't know. But I'll owl Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and tell them the good news." James grinned.

"And I'll go look for the mirror." Lily informed.

James sighed. "Don't bother, Lily. It won't appear unless required."

She halted, her back still to her brother and her hand frozen on the doorknob. She turned around slowly, looking at him with wide, shining eyes. "What did you just say?"

He blinked. "I said: it won't appear until required, since you know, Mum and Dad aren't together yet and it _won't_ appear until they come together. So..."

Blinking and smiling stupidly, Lily marched up to her brother and took him into a tight hug, laughing. James looked down at her.

"James, I never thought this day would come, but it must be admitted: you're a _genius_!"

"I am...?"

But she had already kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him blinking after her in confusion.

-.-

The moon was up high that spring night and the cool breeze graced the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry plentifully. Curfew was nearing and the students were taking advantage of the little time left. Harry Potter, however, wanted nothing more than to go up to his room and take a long, relaxing bath before hitting the pillow for a goodnight's sleep.

Tomorrow was Saturday and he was going to take full advantage of being able to sleep in late. Giving the Fat Lady the password, he climbed through the portrait, only to be greeted by the sight of Ronald Weasley snogging Lavender Brown on the couch.

Disgusted and a little angry, Harry passed them without a second glance, sighing internally. _Can't Ron be a little bit sensitive? I mean, he and Hermione just broke up and he's down there, snogging Lavender as if his very life depended on it!_

But Harry couldn't say that Hermione was sad or angry about it. On the contrary, she was perfectly calm and collected—she didn't mind, it seemed. Harry wondered, but then again, he, too, was completely calm after his unspoken break up with Ginny. Maybe it did eat him a little that she choose Malfoy, but hey, if that's who she wanted, who was he to say anything about it?

Entering his and Hermione's shared common room, Harry wasn't surprised to find it empty. He was sure she was in the library. Smiling at his best friend's persistence for learning, he walked over the messy table, and began stacking the books neatly on each other. He collected the neglected parchment paper and placed them together, before heaving them all up and walking towards Hermione's room.

Seriously, for such a brilliant witch, she was completely disordered. Opening the door of her room, he walked inside and gently placed the pile on her desk. Rearranging them just the way he knew she liked it, his green eyes caught a small, purple book laying abandoned on the side of the desk, a fluffy pen sitting next to it.

Intrigued beyond belief, Harry reached out to take the book in his hand, turning it around. His eyes widened at the small world embroidered with silver against the purple: _Diary_.

Amusement and disbelief flared in his eyes. Hermione Granger? Diary? Really? He smirked. He never knew that his best friend was such a girly girl. Well, of course, she _was_ a girl, mind you, but he didn't know that she kept such things as diaries. He suddenly realized that the small book he was holding was the portal to Hermione's thoughts. And it made him curious: what could Hermione have to hide, or couldn't discuss with anyone, that made her restore to writing it on a diary?

Without his permission, his fingers were already opening the pages of the book. Just when he was about to lower his eyes, guilt overpowered curiosity for a minute.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be reading this. It was Hermione's personal thoughts. Her personal views. Her personal life. Maybe, even her feelings...

At that thought, curiosity won over his guilt and his eyes began browsing the pages. The first few entries were dated back to their First Year. Harry smiled lightly at the childlike wonder Hermione's vocabulary presented as she described the school, her thoughts, and her feelings.

-.-

_Although I have finally gained my wish in traveling away from my old school to a new one, my treatment is no better in the new one. Even here, people called me a "know-it-all, ugly, and bookworm". It's almost like back at home. Today was Halloween and a boy, Ronald Weasley, called me a "nightmare". It hurt so much, so I locked myself in the bathroom and cried all afternoon._

_Just as I was going to leave, a troll attacked the bathroom and I could have lost my life, if Harry and Ron didn't save me. Honestly, I was shocked when I found them there, but I was also grateful. Today was also the very first day that I lied to a teacher, but I guess it was worth it, for I was able to protect my new best friends!_

-.-

Harry remembered that day as if it was yesterday instead of six years ago. He was so afraid that night when he saw the giant troll swinging its club back and forth as Hermione crouched under a broken, leaking sink, shivering and looking as afraid as he felt.

He quickly flipped the pages. He went through some entries rather quickly, but took his time reading others, reminiscing past events as Hermione wrote them. It all included him and Ron and their adventures together at Hogwarts. He laughed and smiled at some points, and felt guilty and sad when she wrote of how he always sided with Ron when she was right. While reading, Harry realized that he owed Hermione a pack of apologizes. He really had taken her for granted all those years. Turning the page to a recent entry, he paused, eyes wide as he read a few lines in the middle of the page.

-.-

_Now, all I can think about is his warm lips and the feel of his body pressing against mine! Gah! I'm sure this is not a way that a best friend should think about her best friend, right? I mean, sure, I have often wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry, but I have never imagined that it would provoke so much emotions in me—so much passion. I have never felt this way when Ron kissed me. _

_But it's wrong, isn't it, Diary?_

-.-

Harry's breathing hitched, and unconsciously, he found himself sitting on the couch in the common room. When did he walk all the way from Hermione's room to the couch? But that was irrelevant in his mind now. Hermione thought about their kiss, too? This confirmed his suspicions that she was as confused as he was, but he never knew that she thought about kissing him before it happened. He didn't know that his kiss provoked in her the very same emotions that her kiss provoked in him.

Grinning widely, he flipped the page and came to the very last entry in the whole book.

-.-

_I can't say that I am sad that Ron and I broke up. I think it's better this way—I won't feel as if I was cheating on Ron when all I can think about is Harry and how much I want to kiss him! Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but I just realized that I am in love with my best friend! Bloody crazy! _

_But it was just three days ago when this realization hit me and I was finally able to digest it today. Harry was holding me after Ron had accused me of sneaking around with him and I turned to thank him for his comfort when I was totally baffled by how close he was and the scent of him. And then, it seemed as if I had just seen him and bam! It felt as if I was hit by a truck._

_So, here it is: I am admitting it to myself—because Merlin knows I am never going to admit it to _him_; I would be risking too much: our friendship and his company at all times—I am in love with Harry Potter. I think I have always loved him, but I have never realized it until that day._

-.-

The purple diary slowly slid out of his hands as he sat there, frozen, and landed with a soft thud at the side of the couch. It opened at the very page he was still reading, but Harry did not notice.

She loved him?

His mind couldn't wrap up this information. Hermione Granger, his best friend, the girl who has always been there for him, the girl he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just a week ago, felt the same way? Was that even possible?

But she wrote it! And Hermione wouldn't lie and write something like that, right? She was the most honest person he met, so...

Heart pumping loudly—he was sure all of Hogwarts could hear it—Harry pushed into his feet and ran out of the Common Room, eager to see her and tell her everything he was thinking this very moment.

He had never been so happy in his life!

-.-

Hermione yawned loudly, packing her books lazily into her bag. She was completely exhausted. Glancing at her watch, she groaned. Only an hour before she had to get down to her patrolling. Quickening her lazy actions, she hosted the bag on her shoulder and exited the library with a final goodbye to Madame Pince.

Wanting to get to her dorm and take a quick shower before her patrol, Hermione rounded the corner for a shortcut. Just as she disappeared out of sight, Harry Potter rushed into the library, but finding it empty, turned the other way—towards the Great Hall hurriedly.

In no time at all, Hermione found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She smiled as she gave her the password and climbed through the portrait and rushed towards the Head's Common Room. Abandoning her bag beside the fire, she made a beeline to the bathroom—she was thankful Harry wasn't there—and turned the shower full blast and relaxed under it, sighing gratefully as the water worked down her tense back.

With half an hour to spare before her night patrol, she took her time combing her hair. She noticed by the mirror that her books were neatly stacked at one side of her desk and her parchments on the other.

Smiling to herself, she silently thanked Harry for his thoughtfulness before walking over to place the books back to the shelves where they belonged. However, she froze. Where was her diary? She could have sworn she left it at the side of her table two nights ago.

Placing the books back at the table, she frantically searched for the missing purple book. No! Where could she have placed it? She was sure she did not touch it the last couple of nights. Where?

Getting down on her hands and knees, she looked under the bed. Nothing. Just as she was about to stand up, a horrible thought crossed her mind and she paused. No. He couldn't. Not Harry. He would never invade her privacy that way. She trusted him. Even if he saw it, she was sure he wouldn't read it...right?

Right. Maybe she left it outside at the Common Room! Yes, that must be it! Maybe she had forgotten to bring it back last time. Yes. Yes, that had to be it!

Walking briskly into the Common Room, she searched the table where she and Harry sat most nights, doing homework, discussing Head's duties, or simply playing around and drinking Butterbeer he had nicked from the kitchens using his Invisibility Cloak. But the diary was not there. Harry's bag was lying abandoned on the foot of the table, but she refused to believe what her mind was telling her—where her thoughts were turning to—drawing the conclusion—

Yet, when she turned around and her eyes landed on the couch in front of the fire, she felt as if a rug was pulled out from under her and she was falling. She felt numb with shock and disbelief. No, he couldn't—he _would not_...

The diary was lying innocently, abandoned, opened, and probably read on the couch. Hermione did not know how long she had been standing there, staring at the diary numbly. She just couldn't believe it!

Slowly, the numbness subsided and in its place hot anger surfaced. She marched over towards the couch, scooped the diary, and stormed out of the Common Room.

-.-

"I can't believe I'm losing to you in a game of Exploding Snap." James sighed, shaking his head. "Another round?" he glanced at his sister.

"You're on."

The fire roared beside Lily and James as they started another game of Exploding Snap. The Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with excited voices, but James didn't give them any thought. He was determined to beat his sister. He just hoped the cards won't explode in his face just as he was about to claim victory.

"By the way, where were you all afternoon?" he asked, eyes furrowed in concentration as he looked at his cards.

"Oh. Just the library, researching some things." Lily shrugged, placing a card on the growing pile on the small table between them.

"What kind of things?"

"Say, are you free tomorrow after classes?"

"Don't ignore the question."

"I would rather show you than have to explain it."

"Oh! Well, I don't know. I'll see..." he threw a card on the pile. They both looked up when they heard someone rushing beside them and Harry halted, backing towards them, his face excited.

"Hey, has any of you seen Hermione?" he asked, jumping from foot to foot.

"No." James shook his head.

"Actually, there she is." Lily pointed towards the stairs.

Harry turned around, grinning widely, before it slipped at the blank look on her face and the small book she was holding.

_Oh no!_

"Harry," she said softly, advancing towards him. Lily and James paused in their game, looking between the two Seventh Years in confusion, seeing the look of panic and guilt on Harry's face and the blank look on Hermione's.

The whole Common Room seemed to quiet down too; somehow, they knew something was going to happen.

Hermione slowly held the book to eye-level, looking at Harry with blank eyes. "I found this lying on the couch."

Harry swallowed hard. "Hermione—"

"Did you read it?" she cut him off, anger starting to appear in her eyes and voice. "Did you have a good laugh?"

"No! Herm—"

"What right did you have?" she yelled, angry tears welling up in her eyes. Her anger seemed to shake her body, and unnoticed by Lily and James, the pile of cards resting on top of the table between them began to shake too.

"I—" Harry tried again when Hermione cut him off.

"How could you, Harry Potter? I trusted you! I thought you are my best friend!" tears leaked down her cheeks and Harry's heart broke. He never made her cry before.

"Hermione, please, just listen—"

"No!" she backed away from his extended hands, glaring at him. "No! I'm not listening to you!"

"Please—"

With the next words Hermione uttered, the pile between the siblings exploded, fluttering the cards all around them, as James' and Lily's heart seemed to stop. Time seemed to stand still for Harry.

"I hate you!"

-.-

**_Note: _**_Ouch! Uh, well, what do you think...? Your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Note: _**_Well, every beautiful thing has to come to an end someway or the other. (Sniff, sniff) I really am crying because this was so much fun to write and you guys were brilliant and absolutely lovely with your reviews and encouragements._

_**Special thanks to: **Everyone who read, favored, and reviewed _A Twist of Time. _I love you all! 3 Thank you a thousand times for all your steady reading. :D I hope you like this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! :(_

__-.-

_**Chapter 8**_

-.-

Harry Potter walked along the roads of Hogsmeade silently, dodging the excited students all around him, his hands jammed into his pockets and his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. He brought a hand up and adjusted the glasses, before looking around himself.

Roses and flowers of all kind decorated the green carpet around every shop and house in Hogsmeade. Thin layer of snow still lingered, but it was quickly giving away to the beautiful green of the freshly growing grass. The misty scent of spring was all around the air, and though it was not completely cold, the breeze was cool and refreshing, and he wished he could simply lie down on the green grass and close his eyes and forget everything.

Walking past Honeydukes, he wasn't surprised to see Ron and Lavender standing there, browsing the many rows of chocolate arranged neatly on every shelf. Ron had invited Harry to come over with him and Lavender, but Harry didn't want to be the third wheel and wasn't exactly up to hear all the lovey-dovey stuff Ron and Lavender said or see what they do.

Around the corner he saw Ginny and Malfoy laughing about something at the windows of Zonko's and he had to smile. They looked so happy—everyone looked so happy—and he was glad Ginny was happy. Even though they broke up, they had talked and decided that being friends was the best thing for them and he was glad he did not lose Ginny entirely.

Feeling a tightening in his chest, Harry hurried his steps and decided to go over to the Shrieking Shack. He needed to be alone and just—get lost in his own thoughts. And if he was lucky, maybe he'll stay there until it was time to return to Hogwarts and no one would notice his absence.

"She isn't avoiding him again, is she?"

Harry paused. _Sirius?_

Halting behind a tree, Harry peered around the thick bark, blinking in surprise as he saw his godfather, Sirius Black, along with his ex-Defence against the Dark Arts professor and his godfather's friend, Remus Lupin, standing with Lillian Pratt just at the boundaries of the Shrieking Shack.

"No. But she's cold towards him. Replies curtly—almost apathetically." Lily whispered softly, her green eyes misty as she looked over the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair. "Bloody hell!"

Remus sighed. "What on earth possessed him to read the small book?" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head completely.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, looking at Lily.

"He's back at the castle, trying to talk to Mum." She shrugged. "I don't think she'll listen, but he said he'll try."

She paused and did not speak for a long time. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks over her head. Sirius tilted his head towards the girl and the latter sighed, nodding. Hesitantly, Remus wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"What's bothering you, Lil?"

"She said she hated him." Lily exhaled shakily. "She screamed it. And I—" tears shined in her eyes, as she looked up at Remus. "Uncle Remus, are James and I going to disappear?"

Remus felt his heart break for the girl.

"Now, now, Lily flower," Sirius walked forward grasping her elbow and turning her to look at him. "Don't think like that. Your Mum, well, she was angry. And all people tend to say stuff they don't mean when they are angry. Of course, she doesn't hate your father."

"But when she screamed it, it seemed like she meant it." Lily's voice broke and a few tears trailed down her cheek. She brought her face into her hands. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go back!"

Sirius and Remus shared a strained, hopeless look as Lily continued to cry against her hands. The latter tightened his grip on the petite girl's shoulders.

"Shh, love. It's going to be okay." he whispered, trying to convince her. "You'll see, they'll make up in no time, they always do."

Lily hiccupped.

"Come on, Lily flower, I'll buy you some Butterbeer." Sirius exclaimed, trying to sound cheerfully. "There's no better drink to lift the spirits up as Butterbeer—well, except for Firewhiskey, but you're still too young for that. Besides, your mother will have my head for dinner before I know it."

Lily allowed a fleeting smile as Sirius and Remus led her back towards the Three Broomstick, bickering back and forth as Remus told him not to teach the girl the wonders of Firewhiskey. Sirius retorted by saying that she was almost a woman now—a brilliant woman, at that—and she had the whole right to know these things.

All the while, they did not notice—did not imagine—that Harry Potter stood behind a thick tree bark, rooted in place.

-.-

James Potter paced the wide Gryffindor Common Room, formulating the best ways to approach Hermione Granger and talking to her without having her biting his neck off. Okay, he knew he was exaggerating, but his mother was very scary when she was mad. And right now, she wasn't just _mad_, she was _livid_.

James might be a guy, and a little insensitive at times; but he completely understood his mother's reaction. She had trusted his father not to go through her diary and he broke that trust into pieces. But still, he was only curious. James groaned. He couldn't decide if he should side with his father or mother. What his father did was wrong, he knew, but his mother did not have to scream at him that she hated him.

The least she could have did was listen to his explanation. James knew, though, that his mother was hurt and her anger and pain had clouded her brilliant, rational thinking.

Hearing the soft padding of footsteps coming down the stairs, James paused, wondering who was still here when everyone else—aside First and Second Year students—were already in Hogsmeade.

Hermione Granger paused at the foot of the steps, her breathing catching. For one sickening moment, she thought that Harry was standing before her, until she took a good look at his eyes and knew that her fears were silly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "James, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Hogsmeade with everyone else."

"I could ask you the same thing," he shrugged, watching as she sat down on the couch, and only now noticing the thick book she was holding. "What are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts, a History_," she replied, looking up at him. "And I asked first."

He grinned and yet again, she was reminded of Harry. She felt her stomach twist a little. "Nothing much. Just didn't feel like going." He plopped down beside her.

Hermione nodded. "Did Lillian go?"

"Yup."

Silence. Hermione opened her book and lowered her eyes to the words as James sat there, pondering on how to begin. _Oh, to Hell with it..._

"You didn't mean it, did you?"

Hermione blinked, looking up at him. "What?"

"You didn't mean it when you told Harry you hated him, did you?" James elaborated, looking at her eyes directly.

He watched her humour withdraw into cold icicles. "I don't know how that is any of your business, James."

_Of course it's not. Except your my mother and he's my father and if you actually hate him, then me, Lil and Rose are going puff and goodbye, so yeah, really, how is that any of my business?_ James thought, idly.

"Guess not," he answered aloud, still staring into her eyes. "But I think you should have at least listen to what he has to say."

Her eyes narrowed to slits and she opened her mouth to respond when he shook his head, cutting her off. "I am not saying that what he did was right. I am simply saying that you should allow him to explain himself. Maybe—maybe you'll hear what you long to hear."

_What I long to hear?_ Hermione thought, pained. She stood up, hiding her pain and making sure she wore the coldest look ever. "I don't think I will, thank you. And I am not going to listen or talk to him unless a miracle happens."

"Don't be stubborn! What kind of miracle would happen?" James chided, looking confused.

Hermione snorted. "Having a miracle—like the sky raining rose petals—is impossible. And that's exactly the chances of me listening to any explanation Potter gives—_impossible_!"

_Ah, the use of the last name,_ James cringed, but before he could voice anything, Hermione had already turned around and stormed out of the Common Room.

-.-

This is stupid! So, so stupid! She knew she was being irrational. She knew that a time will come and she'll have to listen to her rational side that talking with Harry was the best way to end this, but right now, all she wanted to do was willow in self-doubt and anger.

He had no right! No right whatsoever to read it! He was not _supposed_ to read it! He was not—

Hermione knew that all the anger and pain were simply a camouflage for her embarrassment. He knew. He knew her every thought, her every feeling—her forbidden feelings for him! How was she supposed to look at him now? What will she explain?

"_I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have fallen for you, but, well, I did...?"_

Is that even an excuse? Well, it wasn't, but what was she supposed to say? To feel? She and Harry have been best friends for so long; she wasn't sure if it was healthy falling in love with your best friend. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way, since he never gave any indication that he thought about her that way. And, if she was perfectly honest, she was afraid of change.

Hermione was a hundred percent sure that Harry did not like her that way. Of course, she didn't have to ask him to know, but it was so obvious. She was the complete opposite of each girl he dated—Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. Both girls liked Quidditch, both girls were adventurous, both girls were fun and popular, and both girls were extremely pretty.

And she was simply Hermione—no defined beauty about her, she did not like Quidditch, she wasn't fun to be around and she wasn't popular. Well, she might be adventurous, but her adventures with Harry always seemed to be from the bad kind. She'll make him remember every single bad one since she was there, sharing it with him. Cho and Ginny, as he confided in her once, made him forget and feel normal.

_Harry would never be normal around me, _she thought bitterly. _He'll remember; I'll make him remember. Besides, I'm a know-it-all, bookworm extraordinaire, and boring Hermione Granger, what would he see in me except for a brain?_

Again, she was aware that she was being silly, but her insecurities were getting the best of her. Maybe she should allow him to explain and reject her so that she can finally have a peaceful night sleeping. Maybe if he rejected her, she could move on. And maybe Harry will let her down gently. He wouldn't forget their seven years of friendship that easily, right?

She grew angry with herself. No! She was not listening to him anytime soon. She did not want her heart broken to even more pieces anytime soon. Okay, maybe if he broke her now, it'll be better than having her heart mend and then broken all over again, but she was afraid.

She was not courageous enough, she didn't have the guts to face him, and she hated herself for that!

-.-

Later that night, when the whole castle was quiet and not a single sound could be heard except the gentle sweep of the wind through the halls, James and Lily Potter sneaked out of their respective beds and out into the halls. They made sure that the Head Boy and Head Girl were tucked in securely in their beds and that Filch was as far away as possible from the fourth floor where they entered the empty Charms classroom quietly.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were already waiting for them.

"So, what happened on your side?" Sirius questioned almost at once.

James sighed. "Mum is stubborn."

"Tell me about it!"

"And she said she won't talk to Dad unless a miracle happens—like the sky raining rose petals."

Sirius stared. "She's kidding, right?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "Quite serious, she is."

Remus looked amused. "Rose petals, eh? And when exactly is that happening?"

"It's impossible, Moony! Clouds don't rain rose petals!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Mum said that the chances of allowing Dad to explain himself is just that: impossible."

"She's being difficult." Sirius frowned. "It was just a diary. He didn't kill anyone, you know."

"He violated her privacy," Lily spoke quietly. "And she's embarrassed. I would be too, if I wrote something in my diary that my crush doesn't know."

Remus nodded. "I thought of that. Instead of simply telling Harry that she liked him, she confide in her diary."

"You mean to tell me she's embarrassed of Dad finding out that she loves him?" James asked, incredulously.

"It is possible," Sirius frowned.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot. That's ridiculous." James shook his head. "Absolutely, bloody mental. If she allowed him to explain, she'll know that he loves her back."

"You're insensitive, James," Lily stated, bluntly. "Mum has her own insecurities. She might think that Dad doesn't like her that way. She might think that she isn't pretty enough for him. She might think that he's too good for her. She might think that because they have been best friends for so long, he doesn't view her like that. She might think a lot of things! Bloody hell, she might even think that because she's a know-it-all, Dad simply views her as a brain!"

She was shaking so much, James was afraid that she was going to start crying. Lily has always been able to understand their mother better. Well, she wasn't as good as her father, but she was second best.

"James, remember this son," Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "The only thing that actually brings us, men, up short in our lives is a woman's heart. Never expect it to be easy to understand it."

James nodded slowly.

"Well, I suggest we set up a place for them to meet and force them to talk." Sirius said, exasperated.

"She said she wanted a miracle." Remus replied, amused.

"To hell with miracles, Moony! I'm going to lock them up in broom closet and not allow them outside until they get it all out! You'll see, I'll—"

"We need a miracle." Remus cut him off.

Lily was looking at Remus, blinking lightly. Remus winked. She paused, eyes wide, before a giddy smile crossed her lips. "You mean—?"

"Exactly." Remus grinned

-.-

The next morning came by too quickly for some and slowly for others. It was a Sunday and some of the students were still in bed, having their full of sleep while others were as early as the birds chirping merrily outside the window.

However, two occupants of the Great Hall were not having a comfortable breakfast.

"He's looking again."

"Do you think I didn't notice?"

"Why is he looking at us as if—well, as if we are some kind of aliens? I don't have elf ears, do I?"

"Shut up."

For the umpteenth time that morning, James and Lily felt Harry's stare on them. It was unnerving, honestly! His green eyes would flicker towards them, holding so much confusion, awe, surprise, recognition, and was it just them, or was there a trace of wistfulness in his eyes? Lily shook her head, and turned to her food.

"Do you think he caught anything related to our plan tonight?" James whispered, looking at her sideways.

"Not a chance." Lily breathed back. "He can't know anything. No one was around."

James nodded. "Well, if our plan was a success tonight, the mirror will appear for sure this—"

But Lily coughed so violently that James jumped from his seat, and whipped around quickly, patting her back soothingly. "What? Are you okay? Did you choke on your bite?"

Quickly giving her a glass of cool water, Lily drowned in all in one gulp, sighing in relief, before turning to James, her eyes excited and twinkling like gems. "With all the mess that was happening between Mum and Dad lately, I totally forgot to show you!"

She stood up and caught his wrist. Without saying a word, she dragged him towards the entrance and towards the staircase. James was vaguely aware that Harry's eyes followed them all the way, but he was soon distracted by keeping his balance as Lily climbed staircase after staircase, pausing occasionally because they shifted, before finally rounding a corner and making her way hurriedly through a corridor.

Surprised, James realized that they were in the seventh floor. Why were they in the seventh floor, for Merlin's sake? There was nothing special in here. Sure enough, Lily finally stopped in front of a rather huge, boring brick wall. James looked at her, questioning her mentality once again.

"Lil, what is this?"

Lily smiled at him, placed a finger on her lips indicating that he should keep quiet, and closed her eyes, stepping forward and began pacing the length of the wall three times.

Transfixed, he watched as a huge door emerged slowly from inside the wall, taking a solid form on it. Lily paused in her pacing, eyes shining brightly before she stepped forward and pushed open the door gently. James quickly followed her in, allowing the door to close with a soft, squeaky _click_.

The room was huge—both horizontally and vertically. James was sure that he could fit in 100 troll and it would still be spacey enough for more. But what really caught his eyes was the northern wall. A huge, oval-shaped like golden frame was pinned against the wall, two golden wires interwoven at the top of the frame. He gulped and slowly walked forward to stand before the frame.

The mirror did not show his reflection. Instead, it showed a deserted corridor with no sign of life whatsoever. Shakily, his hand reached out and touched the smooth, silvery surface of the mirror. Nothing happened.

He swallowed. "Lil..."

"This is why I was in the library that day," she began softly, looking at the mirror too. "When you said that the mirror will appear only if required, I started thinking. What if I simply _ask_ for it? What if I wish with all my heart for it to appear? And then, I remembered what Mum said about the Room of Requirement. I started thinking again: did the room actually exist? I went to the library and researched it and—" she gestured around the room. "—_voila_."

"Lil, you're brilliant!" James burst out, seizing her in a tight hug. "All we have to do is get them together tonight; if it's a success, we'll be able to go back! _Yes_!"

_Yes,_ Lily thought, smiling at her brother's happiness. _It was finally so close_.

-.-

The sun was painting the sky with a lovely spectrum of colors—red, orange, pink, and light blue—when Hermione finally climbed through the portrait towards her Head Common Room. It was still early, and she was almost sure that Potter was still out enjoying himself in the last rays of the sun before it sets.

_Maybe I should have stressed on the_ almost _part,_ Hermione groaned internally, halting just as the portrait of the Head's Common Room swung close behind her.

Harry looked up from where he sat on the huge table and for the first time in four days, their eyes connected directly. And time seemed to pause for them. It seemed that he was intent on finishing an essay, Hermione reflected, glancing sideways at the open books and parchment lying on the table. That meant that she would have to take her work into her room. She had loads of work to finish, and she didn't want to be disturbed.

Breaking eye contact and making her way towards the room, she halted when his voice spoke softly, echoing around the silent walls. "I brought you a cup of coffee."

It was a beautiful sound, Hermione admitted to herself, longingly. It was such a beautiful sound and she hadn't allowed herself to get lost in it for the past four days. And she missed his voice, his smile, his laugh, his hair; she missed all of him.

"Thank you," she replied curtly, walking briskly towards the table and taking hold of the mug. Just as she was about to turn away, his hand reached out and caught her wrist. Her skin tingled and burned.

"Hermione, we need to talk," he whispered, standing up from his chair, keeping his grip on her.

"Let me go." she didn't turn around to face him, and to his surprise, she didn't fight him for releasing his grip. She simply stated that he let her go.

"No. You _have_ to listen to me."

"I am not listening to you, Potter. I don't care about any lame explanation you have to—"

She halted as soon as she turned around to glare at him, staring jaw-slacked at a far away point behind him. Harry watched with increasing concern as her skin paled and her eyes widened in disbelief. He turned his head and found himself gaping as well out of the window.

Was this—_really_ happening?

-.-

"Oh my..."

"Fascinating, isn't it, my dear?" Albus Dumbledore whispered, eyes twinkling brightly behind his glasses. "Absolutely lovely."

"Do you have any idea of what this means, Albus?" Severus Snape asked, looking out of the window in slight awe as Minerva McGonagall tried to form coherent thoughts.

Albus moved slowly to sit down on his chair, placing his elbow on his desk and opened his palm flat, his blue eyes shining brightly at Severus' narrowed black ones.

"That, Severus, is you losing our bet that we made five years ago. You owe me 10 Galleons."

Severus Snape scowled.

-.-

The excited buzz that usually accompanied the Great Hall just before sunset was strangely absent tonight. Every single student were silent, looking out of the huge windows of the Great Hall, watching in fascination the unique and unexplained phenomena that was happening just outside the castle's walls.

"Bloody hell!" Ronald Weasley was the first to snap out of the shocked state the Great Hall was in.

"Is this real?" Neville asked, looking at Luna Lovegood.

Luna shook her head at her boyfriend, sounding unsure. "The Nargles don't see anything wrong with it."

"But—but—" Ginerva Weasley was at lose of words. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was trying just as hard to form coherent sentences.

"_How_?" Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas exclaimed together, standing up.

"It's pretty," Lavender Brown breathed.

"Yes, it really is," Parvati nodded.

Gently sailing down from heaven to the hard, wet ground, red, soft-looking rose petals floated, shimmering brightly against the wonderful spectrum of colors as the sun began to set slowly beyond the horizon.

-.-

"God..."

Hermione simply could not comprehend what was happening outside the window as her dilated brown eyes watched the rose petals rain from the sky. How—?

"It's a miracle." Harry breathed, watching just as transfixed as she was. Turning his head, he looked at the young woman in front of him. She slowly dragged her eyes to meet his and somehow, he knew she would listen now.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," he whispered, sincerely, tightening his hand around hers. Somewhere along the way, she had abandoned her coffee cup and his hand had slid to hers.

"Sorry...?" she whispered, feeling the tears threatening to surface again.

"Please, I really, _really_ am. I am an idiot, Hermione. I know you know that. I tend to say stupid things. I tend to get into stupid situations. I—I know I shouldn't have read your diary, I know, but I couldn't help it. I was curious. What would you write in a diary that you could not talk to me about?"

Hermione simply stared at him, a tear brushing down her cheek.

His hand shot up and brushed it away. "Hermione, don't beat me up for this, but I can't say that I fully regret reading your diary, because—" he stopped, swallowing.

She looked at him, eyes shining with tears. "Because...?"

"Because that night, when I held you on that couch, I realized it too." he whispered, his green eyes glowing softly back at hers. "I realized that I wanted to spend forever with you—I realized that I wanted you to be mine. And when I read that you feel the same way, I was over the moon. I couldn't believe that someone as brilliant, as funny, as beautiful, and as brave and strong as you are wanted to be with someone as scrawny and idiotic like me."

She wanted to talk, but her voice was stuck in her throat. His hands cupped her face and she watched as a tear trickled down his cheek, to his jaw line, and dropped between them.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger," he declared softly. "And if you would give me a chance, I am ready to prove to you just how much—in every possible way, every single day of forever."

Unable to reply, she simply reached out, slid her hands through his messy, soft black hair and pulled him closer. Their worlds exploded yet again with fire, passion and excitement the second their lips brushed. But this time, there was no excuse, it was simply a need.

Harry moaned incoherently as he slid his hands down her side, placing them tentatively on her waist and pulling her closer. Hermione responded by tangling her fingers in his wild hair, pressing up against him.

This kiss, so much unlike the last one they shared, was soft and sweet and perfect. It was everything they felt for each other. It was everything they wanted to convey to the other. It held the comfort of the friend they have always been and the passion of the lover they will become. The kiss was a replay of their past and a glimpse of their future intertwining together in a blissfully glorious moment of their present.

Breaking apart, Hermione smiled at him, eyes shining with happy tears. "I am in love with you, too, Harry Potter. Always."

"Always," he promised her back, bringing her into his protective embrace and holding her tightly as the red rose petals shimmered brightly beyond the windows as the soft rays of twilight finally painted the sky.

-.-

High up in the clouds, three broomsticks circled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry steadily. Well, two broomsticks circled the castle steadily while one zoomed in and out wildly with a loudly cackling Sirius Black sitting on the stick, his wand outstretched.

"This is fun!" he screamed as he made a flip and began going around in circles madly, laughing all the while.

"Grow up, Padfoot." Remus sighed, shaking his head, his own wand outstretched.

James laughed as he steadily guided his broom. He wanted to let go just as Sirius was doing, but he didn't want to pull as stunt like that, especially since Lily trusted him enough to actually overcome her fear and come with him flying.

She was sitting sideways in front of him, on hand clutching his robes and the other hand had her wand out, the tip of it sprouting soft, red rose petals. Leaving the wand, the petals sailed gently towards the ground. His wand was sprouting the same petals as well as Sirius' and Remus'.

Opening her eyes, Lily looked at James. "Is it over?"

"I don't know," he answered back, looking at Remus. "Uncle Remus, would you go check on Mum and Dad?"

"Cast a Disillusionment Charm on you, Moony," Sirius yelled, still zooming in and out. "We don't want our dear Harry to hex us, do we?"

Remus rolled his eyes and waved his wand. Instantly, he disappeared. Lily closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing. The petals still came out of her wand and she was shivering.

James tightening his hold on her. "We'll touch the ground soon, little sister. I promise."

She nodded.

Two minutes later, Remus reappeared, smiling widely. "Mission accomplished."

Lily's eyes snapped open and James' neck cracked as he swivelled it to look at Remus. "Really?"

"What did you see, Moony?" Sirius demanded.

"They were hugging when I arrived." Remus said. "Then, they shared a small kiss and cuddled on the couch." he laughed.

"_Yes_!" Sirius yelled, pumping his fists into the air. "_Finally_!"

Lily turned to James, grinning widely. "James, we are going back!"

"Ah," he grinned. "We are going home."

-.-

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, I must say, that was very good spell work you did yesterday night."

James shot a proud look at his sister as she blushed and smiled sheepishly. "It was all Lily's idea, Professor Dumbledore. Brilliant, she is."

"Exactly like her mother," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He looked at the books that the two of them were holding. "And what are those?"

"The books Professor McGonagall lent us to study from." James replied, as they both laid the books on a small table at the side. "We appreciate that you allowed us to stay, Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you have fun in this time interval?"

"Yes." James nodded. "And I also realized that I shouldn't take everything for granted. Sometimes, I have to purse the thing I want straight forward without having to sneak around."

"And we have done enough sneaking around as it is," Lily laughed softly. "And I learned, well, asking for help isn't always a bad thing."

James grinned at her, knowing how independent Lily could be.

Dumbledore smiled, stood up, and reached out to shake their hands. "I am honoured to have met you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter. When you go back, please say hello to my older self."

James laughed. "Thank you, Professor. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my dears."

When they were finally out of the office and in the hall, they were met by Sirius and Remus, both leaning against the wall and smiling softly.

"So, this is it, eh?" Sirius asked, pushing himself away from the wall.

Lily sprinted forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "God, I'll miss you so much, Uncle Sirius."

"Aww, Lily flower, you'll see me in your own time." he said, smoothing out her hair. "Although, I do hope that I am as mischievous as I am now."

Lily let go of him and wrapped her arms around Remus. "I'll miss you too, Uncle Remus. Thank you for helping us."

"It was my pleasure, dear," Remus' eyes twinkled. "Don't cry," he said softly, wiping away her tears.

"Jamie, my boy," Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders. "Stay up to the true Marauders code." He winked.

"You bet, Padfoot." The younger boy grinned.

"But stay in tune with your studies, too," Remus advised, winking. "You don't need your sister to keep nagging you about it."

James laughed as he took both Sirius and Remus into hug. "Thank you, really. We couldn't have done anything without you."

"I do have one question, though," Sirius began, looking at Lily and James. "How many kids does your Mum and Dad have?"

Lily face-palmed. James grinned. "We are three siblings, Uncle Sirius. Rose, Lily, and me."

Remus frowned. "Damn it."

"Oh, well, I was sure you are four," Sirius shrugged.

Lily looked at them, incredulously. "You bet on how many kids Mum and Dad have?"

"Well, Moony said that it was just you two while I said you were at least four," Sirius shrugged again. "Oh, what a waste—it was a good 15 Galleons, too."

Lily just stared.

James grinned. "Well, better luck next time, Padfoot. We'll see you soon." He paused. "And can you thank Uncle Fred and Uncle George for us? For the perfume, I mean?"

"Of course," Remus smiled. "Take care."

With one last hug and goodbye, the two siblings made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They wanted to see their Mum and Dad just one last time, and well, lie one more lie.

Climbing through the portrait, James and Lily were thankful to find the Common Room almost empty with only Harry and Hermione there, sitting on the couch, cuddling together with Hermione reading a book. Harry seemed content to stroke her hair and watch her.

Lily smiled at their sight.

James grinned. "Congratulations."

The two looked up, startled, before smiling gently. "Oh, thank you, James," Hermione replied, closing her book. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye," Lily whispered, standing before them. "We are—uh, going back to our old school."

Harry looked at her. "Why? Isn't Hogwarts good enough?"

"Hogwarts is brilliant," she replied, smiling shyly. "But sometimes, people should just return to their own loved ones."

James saw understanding dawning on Harry's face as he and Hermione shared a look that seemed to speak volumes. He decided to interrupt.

"We just wanted to say goodbye. We had a very wonderful time in here."

"We'll see you soon." Lily whispered, reaching out and taking each of them into a hug. "And thank you." she whispered, softly, before turning away and walking out of the portrait hole.

James smiled gently, reaching out to hug them too. "Yes. Thank you." and with that, he disappeared behind his sister, leaving Harry staring at them and Hermione's eyes shining with tears.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know. Just now, I felt—" she paused, looking at him with awe. "Harry, those two are—"

"I know," he smiled, hugging her to him. "I know."

"We'll—see them again, won't we, Harry?"

"Soon, love. Soon."

-.-

Standing in front of the mirror, their eyes took the empty corridor that was reflected on it instead of their reflection. James took a deep breath as Lily reached out and took his hand.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Kind of scared."

"Me too."

He smiled at her, tightening his hand on hers. Tentatively, he reached out and touched the smooth surface of the mirror. Almost instantly, it rippled around his fingertips and slowly, his hand was being sucked inside. Not fighting it this time, and tightening his hold on Lily even more, he invisible force to pull him in. feeling his navel being tugged at, he and Lily blended into the mirror, its shining surface rippling wildly as they disappeared into it.

The shine died out, and the surface was as smooth and as silvery as before. The Room of Requirement was deserted and the mirror blended into the wall and did not emerge back.

-.-

_**Note: **__Epilogue would be up in two days! :D_

_Till next time!_

_Take care!_


	10. Epilogue

**_Note: _**_Again, I want to thank all those who reviewed, favored, and read _A Twist of Time!_ You guys are the best! Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you like this chapter as it concludes the story! ;(_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

__-.-

_**Epilogue**_

-.-

The bright, golden rays of the sun streamed through the huge windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and hit Lily Potter in the face. She moaned incoherently, moving away from the sun, willing her mind to go back to sleep—it was still so early!

However, just as she rolled away, she was met by a dead end as her head bumped into something hard. She blinked her eyes open, yawning gently, when it dawned on her that she wasn't in her soft, comfortable bed, but laying on the hard, cold marble floor.

She sat up quickly, making her head pound. She hissed gently, massaging it, and looked around her surroundings. A huge oval-shaped mirror was pinned on the wall to her right. Its smooth, silvery surface was still. Her brother, James Potter, was snoring softly to her left, his messy black hair messier than ever.

She poked his side. "James, wake up."

"Lil, five more minutes," he groaned, before moving away and murmuring something about Clarity Longbottom looking exceptionally beautiful today.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to be late for your first date, then, James?"

He sat upright in a second, running a hand through his hair. "I'm awake!" he looked around, eagerly, before he looked confused. "Hey, wait a minute! I never asked Clarity out."

"Of course not," Lily stated, standing up. James scowled at his sister.

"Thanks," he muttered sourly, standing up as well. He looked around. "So, do you think we are in our time?"

"I guess," Lily bit her lip, looking ahead. "Maybe we should go check out."

"Yeah. We should."

Both siblings began moving away, but stopped one last time to look at the mirror shimmering in the sun's rays, before turning around and making their way towards Gryffindor Tower. For being in board daylight, the siblings were surprised that the castle seemed empty. Only the ghosts were gracing the hallways and they looked at James as if he grew three more heads.

Lily shifted closer to her brother. "Do you think we are really in our time interval? The castle is empty."

"I don't know." he hurried his steps. "The sooner we get to the Common Room, the sooner we'll know."

In seemingly no time at all, they found themselves standing before the Fat Lady's portrait. Once she saw them, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're here, James. Why aren't you dressed? Oh, do quicken up and say the password! Hurry!"

Lily stared. They were definitely in their time interval. "Giant Squid."

The portrait swung open. A loud uproar met the two siblings' ears as they climbed through it. Two young men rushed forward and grabbed James by his cloak.

"Where were you, mate? We have been looking all over for you!" the reddish-brown haired, blue-eyed boy spoke, tugging James towards the stairs.

"It begins in ten minutes, James! Hurry up, will you?" a dark-eyed boy argued, his fair-hair quickly turning to red to show how impatient he was.

"Hugo, Ted, what exactly should I hurry up for?" James asked, rather confused.

Lily shifted uncomfortably as the whole Common Room went silent, everyone gaping at James Potter. Before Teddy Lupin or Hugo Weasley could answer, a set of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs hurriedly.

"Did you find him? Were—?"

A slender woman of seventeen years old stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing Quidditch robes and looking out of breath. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and you can see some light-brown strands highlighting it. Her hazel eyes were glaring furiously at James; the green specks around her irises shimmering dangerously. Her pretty face was adored with a scowl.

"_James_ _Potter_!" Rose Potter yelled, marching over. "Where have you been, you prat? You just disappeared without anything yesterday and you come just _ten_ _minutes_ before our final game against Slytherin. No, I don't want to hear excuses, march up now and get dressed! _Now_!"

As James hurried escaped the wrath of his sister, Lily stood gaping at Rose, mind running hundred miles a minute. Disappeared since yesterday? What—? But James and she had been away for three months! Three whole months couldn't just be reduced to just one night, right?

"Yesterday was Hogsmeade's weekend, wasn't it, Rose?" Lily asked, looking up at her sister.

"Yes." Rose marched over and took Lily's shoulders. "Where have you and James been, Lil? When we came back yesterday, you weren't anywhere to be found."

"You had us worried," Teddy Lupin added, blushing lightly. Hugo sent him a sly look.

Lily blushed. "Um..."

"I'm done!" James shouted, running down the stairs. "But, Rose, I haven't practiced or anything—"

"Don't give me that!" she said, sharply. "Just go out there and catch the Snitch just like every time. We're counting on you!"

"Fine!" he gave a wide grin, looking at his older sister slyly. "I can't wait to kick Malfoy's arse into the mud!"

Hugo and Teddy high-fived him. Rose scowled lightly and motioned for the Gryffindor team to move now that the Seeker has finally been found. In no time at all, they were all in the Quidditch Pitch and the entire school roared happily as the Gryffindor team made their entrance. Lily quickly went to stand with the other Gryffindors and noticed that Clarity Longbottom was the commentary for the event. Professor McGonagall sat beside her.

"Good morning," Clarity began in her misty, dreamy voice, her blonde hair up in a ponytail and her dark eyes stared dreamily down at the two teams facing each other. "The Quidditch Finale for the day is between our courageous Gryffindors and our cunning Slytherins. Rose Potter and Scorpius Malfoy—the captains of the two teams—are shaking hands right now while Madam Hooch is readying the balls. The balls are soaring and the teams are off!"

The crowd cheered loudly watching the total of fourteen brooms twisting in the air and zigzagging their way towards the Quaffle.

"Teddy Lupin took hold of the Quaffle and makes his way toward the Slytherins goal. Michael Goyle is making his way towards him! Good pass, Teddy! Adam Finnegan soars over the Slytherin and _shoots_! 10—0 to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's end roared loudly as Lily jumped up and down screaming her head off. The game continued smoothly. James just floated above the pitch, watching the game intently, trying to catch a fleeting flick of gold. He was fully aware of Scorpius Malfoy behind him, watching his every move. James didn't care much about the Seventh Year Slytherin.

"Rose Potter makes her way towards the goal. Wow, what a dive! She dodged the two Bludgers gracefully! Nice going, Rose! Uh—_oh_! That's unfair!"

The Gryffindor's end of the pitch was bellowing loudly, seeing Rose trying to balance her broom as a Slytherin Chaser just crashed into her, sending the Quaffle out of her hand into another Slytherin Chaser. The Slytherins were hooting happily.

James gripped his broom tightly. Where was the little, cheeky, golden ball?

"Woodsworth is making his way towards the Gryffindor goal. He shoots! Yes, nice save, Hugo! That was absolutely brilliant. And I do hope the Nargles have a good feast on Johnson's broom for what he did to Rose!" Clarity said, dreamily.

"Miss Longbottom, please concentrate on the game!" Professor McGonagall said, sharply.

"Right, sorry Professor. Oh! It seems that Teddy is making his way marvellously towards the goals! Oh, nice hit, Thomas, certainly saved Teddy from that Bludger." Clarity spoke, keeping her dark eyes on the game. "And he shoots! 80—60 to Gryffindor!"

Roars were erupting from everywhere—both happy and angry. But James wasn't listening. His chocolate brown eyes were trained at the small, fluttering wings of the Snitch as it danced just above Hugo's head. Angling his broom, he dove forward.

"Oh my—could it—! Yes! James Potter seems to have finally located the Snitch!" Clarity's dreamy voice was certainly excited now, eyes trained on the dark-haired Seeker. "I do hope he catches it! Oh, Malfoy is trailing behind him!"

James smirked. He could almost feel a sense of déjà-vu in the air, but he wasn't too concerned. But he knew what to do to get rid of the Slytherin Seeker, and he'll have to endure Rose's rambles and anger later on. Angling his broom, he dived straight towards the ground and as he expected, Malfoy dived right behind him. James flattened himself on his broom and watched with increasing excitement as the ground seemed to come up to his face rapidly.

Just as he was about to crash, he quickly pulled out from the dive and flew upwards, flipping 360 degrees in the air. Malfoy, however, wasn't as lucky as he crashed instantly into the ground and a Bludger went flying his way breaking the end of his broom.

"It seems Malfoy will have some lovely time with the Snorkacks. That was one great Wonky Fenti!" Clarity said dreamily.

In minutes, the game paused and every single Quidditch player along with every guy in the stands looked around at Clarity, eyes showing exasperation.

"_It's a Wronski Feint!"_ they all roared at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Right. _Wronski Feint._ Anyway, good move, James."

James smiled. In a matter of seconds, the game has resumed and the Gryffindor Seeker was once again diving towards the Snitch in rapid speed, dodging over players, Bludgers, and some Nargles—according to Clarity. Soon enough, he had located it again and was diving towards it. Reaching out, his hand curled around the small ball, and he pulled out of his dive, holding his hand out victoriously.

Clarity grinned. "James Potter caught the Snitch awarding 150 points to Gryffindor which raises them to 260—100 to Gryffindor! _Gryffindor wins_!"

What happened next was a blur. The whole team was suddenly jumping on James, hugging him tightly and making it hard to breathe. The whole stadium rushed down as well, shouting and laughing loudly. James laughed along with them, feeling extremely happy as Hugo and Teddy hosted him up on their shoulders.

After they received the Quidditch Cup and the Gryffindors left the team to go get ready for the party in the Common Room, the team left for the private room under the Quidditch Pitch to have a good, long shower. Emerging after a few minutes, James was almost knocked out of his feet when Lily launched herself at him.

"You did great!" she squealed, letting him go to go hug Rose, Hugo and Teddy, congratulating them all on a game well played. She did linger a bit more with Teddy though, but the Fifth Year boy didn't seem to mind at all.

Clarity Longbottom smiled dreamily as she congratulated them. "That was an excellent dive, James." She said, when she finally reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you really think so?" James asked, grinning wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes. You did frighten me, to be honest. I thought you were going to crash." A flicker of worry flashed in her eyes.

James leaned forward, "Sorry, love." And impulsively, he brushed his lips against hers. Okay, maybe he was still high on adrenaline—for he wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't, but it felt oh so right. And he did a mental, happy dance when she didn't push him away, instead kissed him back. James could distantly hear the catcalls he was getting from Weasley and Lupin and the dreamy sighs from his sisters, but nothing mattered to him except the beautiful Ravenclaw in his arms.

"Well, well, son, it seems we have two victories tonight, eh?"

James quickly pulled away, blushing furiously as he raised his eyes to meet the sly, mischievous green eyes of Harry Potter and the amused, warm chocolate brown eyes of his wife, Hermione Potter.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose said, shocked.

Lily stood with her mouth gaping.

James laughed nervously as Clarity stepped back, clearly embarrassed. Yet, she couldn't help the happy, dreamy smile.

"Uh, I'll see you later, James," she whispered, softly. She touched his arm lightly, exchanged polite hellos with his parents, before disappearing out of sight. James' eyes followed her until she rounded the corner and Harry cleared his throat.

He blushed again.

"Hugo, Teddy," Hermione said, smiling lightly. "Your parents are outside. They wish to see you."

Nodding and excusing themselves, Hugo and Teddy winked slyly at James as they passed him and until, they too, disappeared out of sight.

James cleared his throat. "Uh, well..."

Lily sprinted forward, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist, burying her face into her robes. "God, Mum, I missed you so much!" she let her go and hugged her father, small tears leaking from her eyes. "You too, Dad."

"We missed you too, Lil." He whispered, kissing her hair. "Why are you crying, love?" he asked, worriedly.

She beamed at him, shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see you both."

James nodded, taking his mother into a hug too. "She's right. We are so glad to see you."

"Are you now?" Hermione grinned slyly at her son. "We didn't really mean to disturb—"

"_Mum_!" he whined, blushing.

Rose laughed. "Were you guys here all the while?"

"Yup." Harry grinned, taking his eldest into a hug. "That was a good dive, Rose. Gave a real heart attack to your mother."

She scowled. "It wasn't as bad compared to James' Woniky Fent."

"It's a _Wronski Feint_!" Harry, Rose, and James all said together, rolling their eyes in exasperation at Hermione.

Lily laughed.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Who cares—woniky fent? Wronski Feint? It all begins with the same letters, right?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Love, it's been twenty years already and you can't get it right."

She simply huffed.

Rose and Lily giggled radiantly.

"So, you just came to see the game?" James asked, grinning at his parents. "There's not ulterior motive behind it or something?"

Hermione laughed as Harry grinned slyly, taking his wife's hand and placing a kiss on it. "Actually, your mother and I have wonderful news."

"Do you?" Lily asked, curious.

"She was so excited she couldn't wait until the summer—"

"Excuse me, love, but _you_ were the one so excited." Hermione teased him, laughing.

Harry simply grinned, watching her with love and adoration shining in his eyes. Rose and Lily again giggled, while James hid his grin, trying to look disgusted.

"Can you guys not make all those lovey-dovey eyes in front of me, please?" he requested.

Rose smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, James."

"Come on, tell us!" Lily said, her curiosity rolling off her in waves. "What is it?"

"In less than six months, we'll be having another Potter causing mischief around." Harry announced, love and pride shining in his eyes.

The three siblings paused, looking wide-eyed, jaw-slacked at their parents. Rose broke the silence. "Mum—you—you are..."

"Yes." Hermione beamed, her face glowing. "Your father knocked me up again."

Harry laughed.

Rose squealed and jumped at her mother, hugging her ferociously, babbling a million word an hour. Harry and Hermione simply laughed at their eldest, beaming brightly.

James looked at Lily, grinning. "Maybe we should owl Uncle Sirius and tell him to go collect 15 Galleons from Uncle Remus. We are going to become four."

Lily laughed.

_**The End!**___** :)**


End file.
